


The one I love

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podobno pierwszą miłość zapamiętujemy do końca życia. Szczęśliwi ci, którzy mogą się z nią zestarzeć.</p><p>Kiedy Nina Horan postanawia przedstawić rodzicom swoją pierwszą miłość, dowiaduje się, że jedno z nich nie miało tego szczęścia…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nina

            Nina Horan prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie denerwowała się przed spotkaniem z rodzicami tak bardzo jak tego wieczoru. Stała przed drzwiami wejściowymi swojego rodzinnego domu; drobna, drżąca z nerwów blondynka; i marzyła by móc się wycofać, odwrócić na pięcie i wrócić do mieszkania. Wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić; nie jeśli obserwowała ją najważniejsza osoba w jej życiu. Cóż, to z powodu tej właśnie osoby znajdowała się w stanie skrajnego wyczerpania emocjonalnego i była pewna, że najmniejszy nawet bodziec, który nie zrobiłby wrażenia na przeciętnym człowieku, ją samą przyprawiłby o rozstrój nerwowy. To właśnie dzisiaj Nina postanowiła przedstawić swoim rodzicom miłość swojego życia. Problem (przynajmniej z punktu widzenia większości społeczeństwa) polegał na tym, że jej ukochaną osobą była kobieta.

            Nina nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób zareagują jej rodzice, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do tej pory nie ujawniła się ze swoją orientacją seksualną. W każdym razie, na wszelki wypadek, starała się zakładać jak najgorsze scenariusze. A możliwości prawdopodobnych katastrof było niepokojąco wiele. Przede wszystkim, jej rodzice mogli nie zaakceptować wyboru, którego dokonała i to prawdopodobnie martwiło ją najbardziej. Istniała też możliwość, że zostanie wyrzucona z domu (to najdramatyczniejsza i najmniej prawdopodobna możliwość, jednak nadal ją rozważała) lub upokorzona na oczach tej jedynej. Powoli zaczynała żałować swojej decyzji wspólnej kolacji i zrozumiała, że zaczyna dramatyzować, kiedy uznała swoją śmierć poprzez zadławienie się kawałkiem kurczaka za najkorzystniejszy scenariusz. To było absurdalne; znała swoich rodziców i wiedziała, że nie są tego rodzaju ludźmi, jednak stres towarzyszący zaproszeniu kogoś po raz pierwszy do domu, wziął górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.  Była więc o krok od wszechogarniającej ją paniki, kiedy poczuła delikatną dłoń zaciskającą się na jej palcach. Ten subtelny dotyk sprawił, że zapomniała o dręczących ją wątpliwościach i spojrzała na Dianę, której wzrok przekazywał ogromne pokłady wsparcia i miłości.

Diana była śliczna i każdy, ktokolwiek ją zobaczył, musiał to przyznać. Miała króciutkie czarne włosy, ogromne, jasnozielone oczy i rozpraszające pełne wargi, które Nina uwielbiała dotykać, gdy znajdowały się same w ich malutkim, przytulnym mieszkanku. Była maleńka, jeszcze mniejsza od Niny, która uwielbiała to, że może odgrywać rolę silniejszej w ich związku. Chociaż tak naprawdę jej ‘dominacja’ stanowiła tylko złudzenie. W drobnym, kochanym ciele Diany tkwiły nieograniczone i nie dające się poskromić pokłady energii i zdecydowania, co było zupełnym przeciwieństwem dla spokojnej i opanowanej natury Niny. Pomimo dzielących ich różnic, spotykały się od sześciu miesięcy, a od pięciu nie potrafiły wyobrazić sobie życia bez siebie. Dlatego postanowiły, że nadszedł najwyższy czas aby poznały swoje rodziny. A co za tym idzie, Nina musiała wyznać swoim rodzicom, że jest lesbijką. To sprawiało, że odchodziła od zmysłów i jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała ją w stanie względnej równowagi psychicznej, była jej dziewczyna.

             - Gotowa? – usłyszała cichy głos, który miał dodać jej otuchy i poczuła się fatalnie. To ona powinna być dzisiaj oparciem dla Diany. Pamiętała, że podczas pierwszej wizyty w domu dziewczyny była przerażona i denerwowała się niemal równie mocno jak teraz. Bała się tego spotkania, ponieważ wiedziała, że bliscy Diany charakteryzowali się podobnym poziomem ekspresji, co ona, w związku z czym mogłaby poczuć się nieco przytłoczona przez tak dużą kumulację energii w jednym miejscu. Znacznie bardziej obawiała się jednak, że może nie zostać zaakceptowana ze względu na swoją potulną i spokojną naturę.

Dość szybko okazało się, że dom rodzinny Diany potrzebował odrobiny harmonii i wyciszenia, które wprowadziła Nina. Oczywiście wszyscy domownicy niemal z miejsca ją pokochali. Dziadkowie zachwycali się skromnością dziewczyny, ojciec Diany był pod wrażeniem jej zainteresowania sztuką (w szczególności muzyką klasyczną, ponieważ sam nigdy nie rozumiał fenomenu tego właśnie gatunku), mama w niezbyt dyskretny sposób wyraziła aprobatę dla jej wyglądu, jednak to młodsza siostra uczyniła z niej przedmiot kultu. Mała Sarah była pod tak silnym wpływem Niny, że podczas każdej z wizyt prosiła ją by pomogła jej wybrać ubrania, które chociaż w maleńkim stopniu będą przypominały jej strój, ponadto naśladowała każdy jej ruch i powtarzała wszystkie słowa (choć nie było ich zbyt wiele). Fascynacja Niną była tak duża, że dziewczynka znacznie się wyciszyła, co zyskało aprobatę całej rodziny, znajomych oraz nauczycieli w szkole.  Nic więc dziwnego, że teraz czuła się w domu Diany całkiem swobodnie i zaczęła być postrzegana jako jeden z członków rodziny.

Nadal pamiętała jednak początkowy stres, który odczuwała przed pierwszym spotkaniem i mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, że Diana czuła się dzisiaj podobnie, ale musi odłożyć swoje uczucia na bok, ponieważ Bóg pokarał ją niestabilną emocjonalnie dziewczyną, na co zdecydowanie nie zasłużyła.

Rzecz w tym, że w przeciwieństwie do Horanów, rodzice Diany wiedzieli o orientacji seksualnej ich córki (o czym Diana wielokrotnie przypominała, gdy Nina wpadała w histeryczny ciąg nieustannego przepraszania za bycie takim wrzodem na tyłku). To dowodziło tylko tego, że rodzice Niny mogli nie zaakceptować jej partnerki z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, z powodu samej Diany (co było absurdalne, ponieważ nie istniała piękniejsza, troskliwsza i mądrzejsza kobieta), a po drugie, z powodu…cóż, jej płci. Dlatego Nina postanowiła oszczędzić sobie (i swojej ukochanej) niepotrzebnych nerwów i zapukała do drzwi. Jeśli miała stawić czoła całemu światu w walce o swoją miłość, równie dobrze mogła zacząć od rodziców. Jeśli to będzie konieczne.

            Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast ukazując uśmiechniętego, dojrzałego mężczyznę z błyszczącymi radośnie błękitnymi oczami, wokół których kilka lat wcześniej zaczęły pojawiać się zmarszczki spowodowane nieustannym śmiechem.

            - Nina! – wykrzyknął radośnie z ledwo dosłyszalnymi resztkami irlandzkiego akcentu, który podobno tak bardzo oczarował jej mamę wiele lat temu. – Powinniśmy się obrazić, że tak rzadko nas odwiedzasz – powiedział żartobliwym tonem i otoczył córkę silnymi ramionami.

            - Też tęskniłam, tato – wyszeptała dziewczyna wprost w szyję mężczyzny i zaciągnęła się głęboko jego zapachem, który zawsze kojarzył jej się z domem i bezpieczeństwem.

            - Wchodźcie do środka, mama właśnie wyjęła kurczaka i martwiła się, że wystygnie zanim dotrzecie. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Diany i przesunął się aby wpuścić je do środka.

            Przekraczając próg domu poczuła się jakby w ułamku sekundy przeniosła się do czasów swojego dzieciństwa. Wystrój wnętrza zmienił się co prawda dwukrotnie od czasu wyprowadzki z domu rodzinnego, jednak najważniejszy element stanowiący o tym, że to był jej DOM, pozostał niezmieniony.

Od samego wejścia wszyscy goście witani byli dziesiątkami uśmiechniętych twarzy spozierających z fotografii zawieszonych na ścianach wszystkich pomieszczeń (oczywiście za wyjątkiem kuchni i łazienek). Jej Mama miała ogromną słabość do uwieczniania najbłahszej nawet rodzinnej chwili na zdjęciach. Na tym jednak kończyła swoją kronikarską misję i oddawała pole do popisu swojemu utalentowanemu mężowi, który z ogromną przyjemnością godzinami przeglądał, analizował, wybierał, retuszował i wywoływał zdjęcia, a następnie oprawiał je i wieszał na ścianach. W przeciągu niezwykle krótkiego czasu stało się to jego głęboko zakorzenioną obsesją do tego stopnia, że Nina wraz z Mamą oraz wujkiem Harrym i jego mężem Louisem (który dziwnym trafem był najlepszym przyjacielem jej ojca), postanowili na 40 urodziny urządzić mu ciemnię w piwnicy. Wujek Louis śmiał się później, że nawet narodziny Niny nie sprawiły, że był tak szczęśliwy, jak w chwili odkrycia niespodzianki.

            Nina była tak pochłonięta wizjami tego, co mogłoby pójść nie tak, że niemal siłą pociągnęła Dianę w stronę salonu, nie pozwalając jej przyjrzeć się dokładniej wiszącym na ścianach zdjęciom. Pięknie wyglądający stół przygotowany przez jej rodziców tylko spotęgował jej obawy. Wiedziała doskonale, że  zadawali sobie tyle trudu tylko wtedy gdy spodziewali się wyjątkowego towarzystwa, a więc, co za tym idzie, mieli spore oczekiwania odnośnie dzisiejszego spotkania.

Wciągnęła ciężko powietrze przez usta i napięła wszystkie mięśnie niczym dzikie zwierzę przygotowujące się do ataku. To było absurdalne; zamierzała porozmawiać z rodzicami, a nie stoczyć walkę z groźnym przeciwnikiem.

            - Nina, kochanie! Jesteś! – W salonie pojawiła się jej mama z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, którą powoli zaczął interesować się czas, zostawiając na gładkiej, delikatnej skórze coraz wyraźniejsze wgłębienia.

            Kobieta postawiła półmisek z gotowaną fasolką na stole i natychmiast porwała córkę w objęcia. Splątane w czułym uścisku musiały wyglądać niczym siostry. Obie posiadały długie blond włosy oraz były dość niskie i niewyobrażalnie szczupłe. Nina marzyła o tym, by po ciąży zachować tak fantastyczną figurę, którą mogłaby podkreślać dopasowanymi ubraniami, podobnie jak robiła to jej mama.

            Kiedy już odsunęły się od siebie po tym emocjonalnym uścisku, obie miały łzy w oczach. Nina kątem oka dostrzegła ojca uśmiechającego się ciepło i właśnie wtedy uświadomiła sobie jak idiotyczne były jej obawy. To byli jej rodzice, na litość boską! Kochała ich, a oni kochali ją i nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Ostrożnie, nie chcąc urazić mamy wysunęła swoją dłoń z jej matczynego uścisku i z łatwością odnalazła tę należącą do Diany; ostatecznie to było to, czym zajmowała się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Zerknęła na swoją dziewczynę z ciepłym uśmiechem, który natychmiast został odwzajemniony i powróciła spojrzeniem do rodziców, którzy przypatrywali się brunetce z zaciekawieniem.

            - Kochanie, nie przedstawisz nam swojej… towarzyszki? – zapytała kobieta z serdecznym uśmiechem skierowanym w stronę Diany.

            - Mamo, tato, poznajcie Dianę, moją dziewczynę – oznajmiła z dumą i uderzyło w nią, że do tej pory czuła wszystkie emocje związane ze spotkaniem jej dziewczyny i rodziców, ale całkowicie zapomniała o dumie z posiadania tak cudownej, niezwykłej partnerki. Po raz kolejny tego dnia uświadomiła sobie, że być może Diana zasługuję na lepszą dziewczynę.

            - Och, cudownie cię poznać! – wykrzyknęła pani Horan radośnie i w mgnieniu oka porwała drobną dziewczynę w swoje ramiona.

            - Mnie również jest cudownie w końcu państwa poznać – zaśmiała się Diana zupełnie swobodnie i najwyraźniej pozwoliła dojść do głosu swojej przyjaznej i otwartej naturze, której Nina zawsze jej zazdrościła.

            - Powinnaś mówić do nas po imieniu – jej mama wykrzyknęła z radością i nawet zaklaskała podekscytowaną tą wizją. – Jestem Gemma, a to mój mąż Niall – wskazała na jedynego mężczyznę w towarzystwie.

            - Bardzo mi miło – powtórzyła Diana kiwając głową w stronę bruneta. Ten zrobił krok naprzód aby pójść w ślady żony i przywitać gościa jak na Horana przystało, jednak zatrzymał go głos żony.

            - O mój Boże, Niall! – wykrzyknęła nadal podekscytowana do granic możliwości. Nina zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać jak jej matce udało się skumulować w swoim ciele całą energię,  którą posiadała rodzina Diany. – Muszę lecieć po aparat.

            Nina wypuściła drżący śmiech, czuła jak wszystkie negatywne emocje kłębiące się w jej ciele opuszczają ją z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Teraz, kiedy już było po wszystkim, żałowała,  że nie powiedziała im o wszystkim wcześniej.

            - A ty, młody człowieku – wskazała palcem na swojego męża, który skrzywił się na te słowa; nie cierpiał gdy ktoś wypominał mu, że jest młodszy od swojej żony, szczególnie gdy tą osobą była ona sama – przygotuj lepiej dziesięć funtów, które wygrałam!

            - Założyliście się o to czy wasza córka jest lesbijką? – roześmiała się Diana, choć Nina nie była zachwycona tą perspektywą. Nigdy nie podzielała miłości jej rodziców do zakładów i nie rozumiała dlaczego nigdy nie zakładali się o błahe rzeczy, tylko o te istotne z punktu widzenia ich życia rodzinnego. Tak więc, założyli się o jej płeć, kiedy jej mama zaszła w ciąże, o to kiedy wujek Lou i wujek Harry wezmą ślub z prawdziwego zdarzenia, o to jaki kierunek studiów ostatecznie wybierze i teraz o jej orientację seksualną. Jej rodzice byli gorsi niż dzieci.

            - Cóż, w zasadzie założyliśmy się o to czy przyprowadzi do domu kobietę czy mężczyznę – wyjaśnił Niall z przepraszającym uśmiechem, jednocześnie wyjmując z portfela  dziesięć funtów i podając je żonie.

            - Czyli ty sądziłeś, że jestem hetero? – zapytała Nina z nadzieją, gdyby okazało się, że jej rodzice na długo przed nią odkryli jej preferencje seksualne, okazałoby się, że niepotrzebnie zwlekała tyle czasu z przedstawieniem im najwspanialszej osoby pod słońcem.

            - Nie bądź śmieszna, Ni – zaśmiała się jej mama, pojawiając się ponownie w salonie, z twarzą ukrytą za swoim ulubionym aparatem fotograficznym – twój ojciec obstawiał, że jesteś bi.

            - Bi? – pisnęła Nina nienaturalnie wysokim głosem i w zasadzie to było jedyne, co udało jej się wydusić, podczas gdy Diana najwyraźniej bawiła się wyśmienicie, o czym świadczył jej głośny śmiech.

            - Oczywiście – zapewniła ją matka błyskając w jej oczy fleszem. – Wiedzieliśmy z ojcem doskonale, że od jakiegoś czasu interesujesz się kobietami, jednak ojciec (nie pytaj mnie dlaczego, bo nie mam pojęcia) był złudnego przekonania, że część swojego zainteresowania kierujesz także na płeć przeciwną. Stąd nasz maleńki zakładzik. Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytała nie przerywając obfotografowywania swojej córki i jej partnerki życiowej.

            - Fantastycznie! – wykrzyknęła zachwycona Diana. – Jesteście dokładnie tacy, jakimi opisywała was Nina.

            - Myślę, że to niesprawiedliwe z Twojej strony przedstawiać swoich rodziców jako totalnych świrów i idiotów, Nino – zauważył Niall z pozornie surowym wyrazem twarzy, przez który wyraźnie przebijało się rozbawienie.

            - Daj spokój, Niall – wtrąciła Gemma, gdzieś zza błyskającego fleszami aparatu – sam wpajałeś jej, że prawda jest cnotą.

            - Błagam Was, nie zmuszajcie mnie żebym uznała cały ten pomysł ze wspólną kolacją za błąd – jęknęła Nina, prowadząc roześmianą Dianę do stołu i wskazując jej dłonią jedno z krzeseł.

            - Hej, pamiętaj, że mogło być gorzej – zaśmiała się jej matka odkładają aparat i siadając naprzeciwko córki, tuż przy swoim mężu. – Mogliśmy zaprosić Harry’ego i Louisa.

            - Nie mogę się doczekać aż ich poznam! – wykrzyknęła radośnie brunetka podskakując z podekscytowaniem na swoim miejscu. – Nina wiele o nich opowiadała.

            - Z pewnością, – przytaknęła Gemma nakładając jedzenie na talerz męża – Nina ma obsesję na punkcie swojego wujka, której zupełnie nie jestem w stanie pojąć. Jako młodszy brat zawsze był strasznym wrzodem na tyłku.

Diana zaśmiała się głośno, tak jak tylko ona potrafiła, z głębi płuc, co zawsze było powodem zazdrości Niny. Całkiem sporo słyszała o rodzinie dziewczyny i najczęściej były to niezwykle barwne i realistyczne opowieści, których wysłuchiwała niemalże z zapartym tchem. Te najciekawsze poświęcone były jej wujkom, którzy pieszczotliwie nazywani byli Larrym. Chociaż Gemma Horan upierała się, że pierwotnie miała być to obraźliwa sugestia, że nie są w stanie przeżyć bez siebie nawet pięciu sekund, co szczególnie irytowało starszą siostrę Harry’ego.

            - Dosyć o tej dwójce, wolałbym przyjemniej spędzić ten wieczór – wtrącił Niall z uśmiechem i policzkami wypchanymi pieczonymi ziemniakami. – Opowiedzcie lepiej jak się poznałyście.

            Diana nie potrzebowała dodatkowej zachęty, historia ich pierwszego spotkania była ulubioną opowieścią dziewczyny. I chociaż bliscy Diany twierdzili, że jej historie były fatalne, pozbawione ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego, chaotyczne i naładowane zbyt dużą dawką emocji, których nawet oni nie mogli znieść, Nina uważała je za całkiem urocze, zupełnie jak wszystko, co wiązało się z dziewczyną. Dlatego właśnie przeniosła wzrok na jej twarz, żeby po raz kolejny wysłuchać jej wersji wydarzeń i porównać ją ze swoimi odczuciami i spostrzeżeniami; uwielbiała to robić, przekonywać się po raz kolejny, że te same zdarzenia mogły być odbierane zupełnie inaczej nawet przez tak bliskie sobie osoby.

            - Po raz pierwszy spotkałam Ninę, kiedy przyszła do pracy – zaczęła Diana z szerokim uśmiechem. – Właściwie to przyszła do sklepu żeby spytać o pracę, którą później dostała. Ja pracowałam tam już od sześciu tygodni, więc rozmawiałam z nią przez krótką chwilę. Pewnie dlatego, że kierowniczka wyszła na przerwę, a ja dwa dni wcześniej dostałam awans. Zamieniłyśmy tak naprawdę kilka zdań i kierowniczka wróciła, więc to by było na tyle. Te kilka zdań wystarczyły żebym ją zapamiętała. Jak wróciła po tygodniu, wiedziałam już, że Nina to Nina. To był jej pierwszy dzień w pracy. Chyba wiedziałam o niej wtedy całkiem sporo, bo przeczytałam jej CV kilka razy. To, które przyniosła tydzień wcześniej. Uwielbiam zdjęcie z tego CV. Wygląda tam zupełnie jak Ty, Gemmo.

            Nina z rozbawieniem obserwowała reakcje rodziców, którzy próbowali zrozumieć wypowiedź jej dziewczyny. Widziała, że przychodziło im to z trudem, skoro przyzwyczajeni byli do charyzmatycznych i uporządkowanych opowieści ich córki. Starali się jednak nie okazywać zdumienia i szoku, całą swoją uwagę poświęcając na zrozumienie historii. Jej ojciec nawet porzucił jedzenie żeby się nie rozpraszać.

            Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później zapytają o jej wersję wydarzeń, ale była na to gotowa. Jej pierwsze spotkanie z Dianą było w jej oczach zupełnie inne niż przedstawiła to dziewczyna. Przede wszystkim, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczyła Dianę. Wcześniej przychodziła do tego sklepu muzycznego niemal codziennie. Często wymieniała z Dianą uprzejmości przy kasie, kiedy płaciła za wybrane przez siebie płyty i podziwiała dziewczynę z daleka. Gdyby miała być ze sobą całkowicie szczera, to pewnie brunetka była powodem, dla którego zdecydowała się zdobyć tę pracę.

Kilka zdań, które Dianie wydały się krótką rozmową, dla Niny trwały niemal wieki i upajała się widokiem poruszających się w zastraszającym tempie ust dziewczyny, kiedy nie pozwoliła jej dojść do słowa. Tak więc, kilka zdań, które zamieniły ze sobą były w rzeczywistości monologiem Diany poprzedzonym cichym, nieśmiałym pytaniem: „Przepraszam, czy szukacie kogoś do pracy?”.

Jej pierwszy dzień także znacznie różnił się od tego, jak zrelacjonowała go Diana. Owszem, kierowniczka wyznaczyła ją żeby pomogła Ninie wdrożyć się w obowiązki, ale tak naprawdę nie dowiedziała się na czym ma polegać jej praca w sklepie. Zamiast tego poznała wszystkie istotne szczegóły z życia Diany i wcale nie narzekała na ten stan rzeczy. Przez kolejny tydzień Nina dochodziła do tego jakie zadania powinna wykonywać w ramach swoich obowiązków, podczas gdy Diana wesoło paplała tuż przy jej uchu; nawet wtedy gdy musiała obsłużyć swoich pierwszych klientów.

Pamiętała też moment, w którym dowiedziała się o orientacji seksualnej swojej współpracowniczki. To było tego dnia, kiedy Diana wpadła do pracy pięć minut spóźniona, odłożyła swój plecak na podłogę w pokoju pracowniczym i rzuciła w stronę blondynki na powitanie: „Myślę, że moja kotka jest lesbijką, tak jak ja”. To było absurdalne stwierdzenie, dokładnie w stylu dziewczyny, jednak sprawiło, że Nina zaniemówiła (jakby to miało znaczenie). Diana jednak kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź, dodając do niej kilka argumentów potwierdzających jej przypuszczenia i nie przejęła się osłupieniem swojej nowej znajomej.

Prawda wyglądała tak, że od tego dnia Nina zaczęła kwestionować swoją seksualność; w każdym razie bardziej niż do tej pory. Musiały minąć jednak dwa kolejne miesiące nim odważyła się zbliżyć do Diany na tyle, by nieśmiało zaprosić ją do kina. I kolejne trzy tygodnie (i osiem spotkań), by zebrała się na odwagę i pocałowała ją. Brunetka w rozmowie telefonicznej z matką podsumowała to wydarzenie w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób: „Wow, mamo! To było takie gorące i piękne i cudowne i obiecujące i wow! Mogłabym chyba to robić do końca życia! Z Niną. To znaczy, całować ją. Rozumiesz?”. Ale Nina zapamiętała to nieco inaczej.

Cały wieczór wydawał jej się inny, nie potrafiła jednak odpowiedzieć na pytanie dlaczego. Zrozumiała dopiero, kiedy Diana odprowadziła ją pod drzwi mieszkania i uświadomiła sobie, że nie zarejestrowała ani jednego słowa wypowiedzianego przez Dianę, ponieważ całą jej uwagę pochłaniał widok ust dziewczyny. Mogłaby opisać ich ułożenie, każdy uśmiech, grymas i sposób w jaki przebiegała po nich językiem, ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć czy ten przepiękny uśmiech związany był z opowieścią o młodszej siostrze czy o wyjątkowo natrętnym kliencie (w zasadzie nie była pewna czy Diana opowiadała o którymkolwiek z nich). Świadomość, że jedynym czego pragnie jest pocałowanie tej dziewczyny uderzyło w nią tak niespodziewanie, że na kilka sekund przestała myśleć. To wystarczyło żeby pochyliła się do przodu i musnęła delikatne wargi dziewczyny układające się właśnie w jedną z wielu chaotycznych opowieści, które tak kochała.

Uwielbiała dotyk delikatnych warg Diany, smak szarlotki zjedzonej wspólnie na deser na jej języku, subtelne, powolne ruchy ust dziewczyny, zupełnie inne od porywczych, nerwowych ruchów kiedy mówiła. Ale najbardziej lubiła fakt, że to była jedyna chwila, kiedy sprawiła, że Diana zaniemówiła. I tylko dzięki temu udało jej się wyszeptać ciche, niepewne: „Jesteś cudowna”, po którym nastąpiła seria pocałunków tym razem zainicjowanych przez Dianę w ramach odpowiedzi.

I Nina nie zgadzała się z Dianą także w innej kwestii. Uwielbiała całować swoją dziewczynę, ale nie chciałaby spędzić na tym wieczności. Wolałaby zamiast tego bez końca wpatrywać się w przepiękną, pełną emocji twarz dziewczyny i wsłuchiwać się w jej opowieści. To dałoby jej znacznie więcej szczęścia.

            - Pierwsze randki nie są moją specjalnością – kontynuowała Diana nie zważając na zagubione spojrzenia rodziców swojej dziewczyny. – Moja mama twierdzi, że to przez moje uciążliwe gadanie, ale tata mówi, że to przez przeciążenie emocjami. I twierdzi, że nikt by tego nie zniósł. To znaczy oboje tak twierdzą. Mama odnośnie mojego gadania, a tata emocji. Pewnie mają rację. Ale Nina wytrzymała już pół roku. Może dlatego, że jest miłością mojego życia i nie ma wyjścia? – wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej niż do tej pory. – A Wy jak się poznaliście?

            Gemmie i Niallowi zajęło kilka sekund uświadomienie sobie, że Diana zadała im właśnie pytanie, na które z czystej uprzejmości należałoby odpowiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że dziewczyna ich córki zamilkła w wyraźnym oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, skupiając się jednocześnie na jedzeniu znajdującym się na jej talerzu.

            - Cóż, – zaczęła Gemma niepewnie, spoglądając ukradkiem na męża, który skupił się na przesuwaniu jedzenia po talerzu – to dość długa historia.

            - Cudownie! – wykrzyknęła Diana przełykając jedzenie, które chwilę wcześniej wpakowała do ust. – Uwielbiam długie historie! Nina jest fantastyczna w ich opowiadaniu! Ja jestem fatalna i pewnie dlatego uwielbiam ich słuchać. Więc, jak to było?

            - Sama jestem ciekawa – wtrąciła Nina przyglądając się uważnie swoim rodzicom, którzy nagle postanowili unikać wzroku obu dziewczyn siedzących naprzeciwko nich. – Nigdy nie opowiadaliście mi żadnych romantycznych historii jak to poślubiliście Waszą pierwszą, jedyną i wieczną miłość. To może być ciekawe – zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie; zawsze chciała poznać historię miłości jej rodziców, a teraz nadarzała się ku temu okazja.

            Blondynka odchrząknęła znacząco i spojrzała z troską na Nialla, który nadal nie unosił wzroku znad swojego talerza sprawiając wrażenie, że znajduje się w całkowicie innym świecie.

            - W zasadzie nie byłam pierwszą miłością twojego ojca – powiedziała cicho Gemma przenosząc błagalne spojrzenie na swoją córkę; Nina wiedziała, że prosi ją o wyrozumiałość i porzucenie tego tematu. Nie znała jednak wytrwałości Diany, która ostatecznie otrzymywała wszystko czego chciała.

            - Serio?! – wykrzyknęła brunetka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przenosząc wzrok z pani Horan na pana Horana. – A kto nią był? Kiedy to było? I jak to się stało, że jednak jesteście małżeństwem?

            - Nie jestem pewna czy Niall chce żebyśmy…

            - W porządku, – przerwał żonie szatyn – Nina ma prawo wiedzieć, tym bardziej, że czasami mam wrażenie, że wiedzą już wszyscy poza nią. Uprzedzam tylko, że to nie jest przyjemna historia – spojrzał na córkę z gorzkim uśmiechem, który wcale jej się nie spodobał. Gotowa była nawet wycofać się z tego wszystkiego, ale ciekawość była silniejsza.

            - Czy ta kobieta cię zdradziła? – wyszeptała Nina z przejęciem – To o to chodzi, tak?

            - Właściwie, moją pierwszą miłością nie była kobieta.

 


	2. Ziall

Zanim po raz pierwszy w życiu dowiedziałem się czym jest miłość, byłem zwykłym Niallem Horanem. Dzieciakiem z farbowanymi włosami i śmiesznym akcentem, którego rodzina parę lat wcześniej przeniosła się z Irlandii do Anglii. Nie byłem szkolną gwiazdą. Ale nie określiłbym siebie jako wyrzutka. Nie skupiałem na sobie uwagi całej szkoły, jak drużyna piłki nożnej czy cheerleaderki. Ale znałem kilka całkiem zabawnych historii. I głośno się śmiałem, więc ludzie określali mnie jako: ‘Niall, ten zabawny’.

Jeśli chodzi o naukę, nigdy nie miałem ambicji żeby walczyć o wysoką średnią. Wystarczały mi oceny, które otrzymywałem bez większego wysiłku. Niestety, w ostatniej klasie liceum przekonałem się, że przeciętne, zadowalające mnie oceny, nie wystarczają uczelniom, do których pragnąłem się dostać. Musiałem dramatycznie szybko zdobyć kilka dodatkowych punktów, które uatrakcyjniłyby moje podania.

I tak właśnie trafiłem do biblioteki. Jako pierwszy i jedyny wolontariusz w historii mojego liceum. Bibliotekarką była wówczas starsza kobieta. Miała tam zostać do końca roku szkolnego i przejść na zasłużoną emeryturę. Problem polegał na tym, że staruszka, pani Watz, w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat swojego panowania, doprowadziła bibliotekę do opłakanego stanu. Kurz na półkach, nie ścierany od wieków. Książki tygodniami zalegające przy biurku nim zostaną odłożone na nieodpowiednie miejsce. I co najgorsze, brak elektronicznego katalogu książek. Oznaczało to długie kolejki oczekujące na wpisanie drobnych cyferek w odpowiednie miejsce na karcie. Do moich obowiązków należało uporządkowanie książek na półkach, wprowadzenie wszystkich pozycji do gotowej bazy danych, a także pomoc przy codziennych obowiązkach pani Watz. Pracy było wystarczająco dużo dla czterech osób. A ja byłem sam.

           W połowie października, kiedy zacząłem mój wolontariat, w bibliotece zaczęło dochodzić do aktów wandalizmu. Codziennie odnajdywałem na jednym ze stołów książki, które pozbawione były ostatniej strony. Na początku myślałem, że ktoś znalazł kilka wybrakowanych egzemplarzy i odłożył je w widoczne miejsce. Jednak kiedy sytuacja zaczęła się powtarzać, musiałem to zgłosić. Uszkodzono 25 książek, nim sprawca został złapany. Cała ta historia rozeszła się w szkole bez echa, ponieważ chodziło tylko o książki. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się kto był za to odpowiedzialny, gdyby pewnego dnia dyrektor szkoły nie pojawił się w bibliotece z jednym z uczniów.

           - Pani Watz, – przemówił surowym tonem – gagatek, który zniszczył te wszystkie książki odpracuje szkody w bibliotece. Proszę znaleźć mu odpowiednie zajęcie i mieć go na oku!

           Posłał chłopakowi ostatnie groźne spojrzenie i wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź. Pani Watz przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w _gagatka_ , mrugając gwałtownie. Nie wyglądała zbyt inteligentnie. Mogłem się tylko domyślać, że nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić z tym chłopakiem i najwyraźniej bała się go. Uznałem, że to idealny moment aby przypomnieć jej o mojej obecności. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedłem zza regałów z naręczem książek do skatalogowania. Wzrok dwójki osób stojących przy biurku automatycznie skupił się na mnie.

           - Niall! – Pani Watz odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na swoim wytartym fotelu obrotowym za biurkiem. Wielokrotnie zastanawiałem się czy wraz ze swoim odejściem zabierze ze sobą ten fotel.  Najwyraźniej wiele dla niej znaczył.

           - Czy mogę cię prosić żebyś znalazł jakieś zajęcie dla swojego kolegi? – zapytała z nadzieją.

           - Oczywiście, pani Watz – zgodziłem się natychmiast. Spojrzałem na znudzonego chłopaka przypatrując mu się uważniej. Był nieco wyższy ode mnie, ale jego skóra była znacznie ciemniejsza od mojej. Dzięki temu wydawała się być delikatna w dotyku. Miał gęste, ciemne włosy, które zaczesał do góry odsłaniając ogromne, mroczne oczy, którymi usilnie się we mnie wpatrywał bez najmniejszej nawet oznaki skrępowania. Jego wygląd sugerował, że nie należy do potulnych osób. Obcisłe spodnie z wyraźnymi, wytartymi śladami, czarna koszulka, ciężkie buty i znoszona skórzana kurtka w zasadzie automatycznie ściągały na niego oskarżenia. Tak, pomyślałem, to mógł być on.

           - Chodź ze mną – zwróciłem się do niego i ruszyłem w stronę regałów, które chwilę wcześniej porządkowałem. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Spoglądał na mnie nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

           - Zdejmiesz z półek te wszystkie książki, zetrzesz z nich kurze i odniesiesz je do mnie. W tym czasie powinienem wprowadzić część tamtych książek do komputera, więc odniesiesz je na odpowiednie miejsce. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby wszystkie książki zachowały ostatnią stronę.

           Odwróciłem się nie patrząc na jego zarumienioną twarz. Odszedłem kilka kroków, gdy usłyszałem cichy głos, z wyraźnym akcentem:

           - Jestem Zayn i…

           - Wiem kim jesteś – przerwałem mu nie spoglądając do tyłu i zająłem się swoją pracą.

           W naszej szkole prawdopodobnie nie było osoby, która nie znałaby ekscentrycznego artysty Zayna Malika i jego najlepszego przyjaciela, kapitana szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, Louisa Tomlinsona. Prawdopodobnie byli całkiem przystojni. Jeśli brać na poważnie reakcje dziewczyn na samo wspomnienie ich nazwisk. Problem polegał na tym, że żaden z nich nie wykazywał zainteresowani dziewczynami ze szkoły. Otaczała ich atmosfera elitarności, która była wyczuwalna do tego stopnia, że nawet najpopularniejsze dziewczyny nie odważyły się nigdy do nich podejść. Pojawiły się plotki, że obaj spotykają się z dojrzałymi studentkami i uczennice naszego liceum to dla nich żadna atrakcja. Wbrew temu, co słyszałem o tej dwójce, moje obserwacje sugerowały coś zgoła innego. Mówiono często, że izolują się wobec reszty szkoły. Tymczasem odniosłem wrażenie, że to pozostali uczniowie zachowują dystans wobec nich. Nie mieli nic przeciwko rozmowom z innymi. Jeśli ktoś zdobył się na odwagę by do nich podejść, przyjmowali go bardzo ciepło. Tym bardziej zdziwił mnie widok Malika, który został wskazany jako winny tym idiotycznym aktom wandalizmu.

Bardzo przykładał się do odpracowywania swojej kary i wszystkie polecenia wypełniał z zaskakującą dokładnością. W ciągu dwóch pierwszych godzin wspólnej pracy, odwaliliśmy kawał dobrej roboty. Zrobiliśmy trzy razy więcej niż byłbym w stanie zrobić sam. Uznałem więc, że mała przerwa nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Tym bardziej, że zrobiliśmy wszystko, co zaplanowałem na dzisiaj.

           - Trzymaj. – Rzuciłem w jego stronę butelką wody i usiadłem na podłodze kilka kroków od niego. Po chwili usiadł w bezpiecznej odległości ode mnie.

           - Jeśli chcesz, na dzisiaj jesteś już wolny – powiedziałem. Napiłem się wody ze swojej butelki. – Zrobiliśmy całkiem sporo.

           - Ty jeszcze zostajesz? – zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

           - Tak, zawsze zostaje jeszcze kilka godzin po zamknięciu biblioteki. Przede mną całkiem sporo pracy. Zwłaszcza przy tworzeniu tego elektronicznego katalogu, który chciałbym jak najszybciej skończyć.

           - Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybym został z tobą? – zapytał Zayn pospiesznie. Nerwowo obracał w dłoniach pełną butelkę. – Muszę odpracować 30 godzin, a mam całkiem sporo pracy przy pewnym projekcie i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu.

           - Wobec tego mogłeś być ostrożniejszy – zauważyłem. – Gdybyś nie dał się złapać miałbyś teraz mnóstwo wolnego czasu.

           Zayn obrzucił mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i odezwał się urażonym tonem:

           - Nie zrobiłem tego, ok? Możesz sobie myśleć, co chcesz – kontynuował niezrażony moją zaciętą miną – ale książki, nie ważne jakie, to też rodzaj sztuki. A ja nigdy nie zniszczyłbym pracy innego artysty.

           - Może tego nie zrobiłeś - wzruszyłem ramionami. Było mi wszystko jedno czy to zrobił czy nie – ale dałeś się złapać.

           Wstałem ze swojego miejsca, rzuciłem na niego ostatnie spojrzenie i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

           - Przy okazji, mam na imię Niall.

           - Wiem – odpowiedział i widząc moją zdziwioną minę, wyjaśnił: - Bardzo głośno się śmiejesz.

 

           Minęły kolejne dwa dni milczącej pracy z Zaynem nim miałem okazję poznać jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zjawił się nim na dobre zaczęliśmy pracę.

           - Zayn! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! – wykrzyknął przy wejściu. Całkowicie zignorował to, gdzie się aktualnie znajduje.

           - Zostałeś zawieszony za wydzieranie się w bibliotece? – zakpił Zayn nie odrywając wzroku od książek, które właśnie układał.

           - Śmiem twierdzić, że gdybyś nie okazał się idiotą, który daje się złapać, udałoby się nam przetrwać kolejny rok bez wchodzenia tutaj.

           Ze swojego stałego miejsca za biurkiem widziałem jak Louis rzuca niedbale torbę na ziemię i rozsiada się u stóp Zayna.

           - Nie bądź palantem, Lou – odezwał się znudzonym tonem, jakby wcześniej wielokrotnie przeprowadzali tę rozmowę. – Mówiłem ci już, że tego nie robiłem.

           - Ok, Zi – jego przyjaciel pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Obiecaj tylko, że pokażesz mi projekt, do którego potrzebowałeś tych stron. Oczywiście jak skończysz – dodał pospiesznie z udawaną powagą.

           Sądząc po minie Zayna, którą wywołały usłyszane słowa, w każdej chwili mogło dojść między nimi do kłótni. Ostatnie czego potrzebowałem. Uznałem, że moja interwencja jest niezbędna. Odchrząknąłem głośno podchodząc w ich kierunku i zwróciłem się bezpośrednio do Louisa, który spojrzał na mnie  zainteresowany.

           - Czy mógłbym cię prosić żebyś nie przeszkadzał Zaynowi w pracy? Żaden z nas nie jest tutaj dla przyjemności.

           - Mógłbym się o to z tobą spierać, Horan – odpowiedział z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie zostałem w coś wtajemniczony.

           - Pokazujesz się ze swojej najlepszej strony, jak zawsze – wtrącił Zayn, ale nie brzmiał na urażonego. – Wybacz, Niall,  nie pozbędziemy się go tak łatwo. Treningi szkolnej drużyny zostały zawieszone, więc Lou ma sporo wolnego czasu.

           - Który planuję spędzić z moim najlepszym kumplem – dodał Louis z ogromnym uśmiechem. – Tak więc, zrób nam tej pysznej herbaty, o której wspominał Zayn, leprekonku, moje nogi zasługują na małe herbaciane przyjęcie.

           - Herbaciane przyjęcie? – zaśmiałem się. – Od kiedy jesteś pięcioletnią dziewczynką?

           - Och, zamknij się! – musiał krzyknąć aby zagłuszyć delikatny śmiech Zayna. Jednocześnie uśmiechał się z satysfakcją, widząc, że wykonuję jego polecenie.

           - Dobra Lou, co to za nowiny? – ponaglił go brunet odkładając książki z westchnięciem. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcając przyjacielowi.

           - Czekaj, Zaynie – usłyszałem odpowiedź, chociaż dzieliła nas spora odległość. Dzień wcześniej skończyłem katalogować wszystkie książki, których karty zaginęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach lub nie zostały jeszcze założone. Mogłem zająć się przepisywaniem danych z tradycyjnej kartoteki, a Zayn porządkował książki na półkach i zapuszczał się w coraz bardziej zapomniane działy.

           - Na co mam czekać?

           - Na naszego Irlandzkiego strażnika garnca ze złotem.

           - Hej! Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to było rasistowskie? – oburzył się Zayn nim zdążyłem zareagować.

           - Od zawsze podejrzewałem, że jesteś amatorem koniczynek! – wykrzyknął rozradowany. – Herbata!

           Niemal roześmiałem się na jego reakcję. Jego zdolność koncentracji dorównywała tej u trzylatka i przypominał go także w innych aspektach. Roziskrzone błękitne oczy zachowały dziecięcą radość. Wąskie, delikatne usta, najczęściej rozciągnięte w psotnym uśmiechu nie wahały się wypowiadać najszczerszych słów. A kasztanowe włosy zawsze były zmierzwione. Wyglądał  niesfornie.

Kiedy siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przypominał mi drobnego elfa, którego ulubionym zajęciem było droczenie się z ludźmi.

           - Czy teraz możesz nam w końcu powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Zayn. Posłał mi delikatny uśmiech, kiedy podawałem mu herbatę.

           - Jasne, Zaynie – przytaknął Louis. Nim zaczął, spróbował przyniesionej przeze mnie herbaty. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Wiesz, że za miesiąc mamy szkolny bal z okazji… czegoś.

           - Z okazji upamiętnienia 50-lecia… - zacząłem, ale Louis machnął gwałtownie ręką i przerwał mi bezceremonialnie.

           - Brawo, Irlandzka encyklopedio, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Z pewnego źródła dowiedziałem się, że samorząd uczniowski przekonał dyrekcję i zarząd szkoły na w pełni tolerancyjny, równouprawniony bal.

           - Co masz na myśli mówiąc: ‘równouprawniony’? – zapytałem marszcząc brwi. Po minie Zayna domyśliłem się, że także nie wiedział o co chodzi.

           - To znaczy, że geje i lesbijki naszego liceum mogą zaprosić swoich prawdziwych partnerów  zamiast udawać, że i tak planowali wziąć przyjaciół, kuzynów czy przyjść samotnie – wyjaśnił Louis z roziskrzonymi radością oczami. Nie miałem pojęcia skąd jego zainteresowanie prawami osób homoseksualnych, ale postanowiłem zdusić ciekawość w zarodku. Przeniosłem wzrok na Zayna, który zdawał się być pod wrażeniem usłyszanej historii.

           - To oznacza, że w końcu będziesz mógł zabrać ze sobą prawdziwego partnera, bez udawania, że dziewczyna, z którą przyszedłeś interesuje cię w jakimkolwiek stopniu – zauważył Zayn z delikatnym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej jeden z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole był gejem. W jaki sposób udało mu się to utrzymać w tajemnicy?

           - To samo dotyczy ciebie – odgryzł się Louis pomiędzy dwoma łykami herbaty. Jego odpowiedź wprawiła mnie w totalne osłupienie.

           Musiałem wyglądać na zszokowanego, ponieważ Tomlinson rzucił w moją stronę jedno spojrzenie. W  tej samej chwili wybuchnął śmiechem.

           - Horan, uważaj, bo będziemy musieli zbierać twoje gałki oczne z podłogi.

           - Po prostu… - zająknąłem się speszony.  Nie wiedziałem jak wybrnąć, więc mój instynkt wybrał najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. – Jesteście gejami? Obaj?

           - No raczej! – szatyn sprawiał wrażenie, że to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

           - Nigdy się z tym nie afiszowaliśmy – wyjaśnił Zayn spokojnie – ale z drugiej strony nie ukrywaliśmy tego w najmniejszym stopniu.

           - Myślałem, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą od czasu gdy nie zainteresowaliśmy się cheerlederkami pomimo ich usilnych starań.

           - Osobiście uznałem, że to z powodu ich… wątpliwej… inteligencji – wyznałem, co niesamowicie rozbawiło Zayna. – Reszta szkoły uważa, że spotykacie się ze studentkami. Albo modelkami – dodałem przypominając sobie podsłuchaną wczoraj rozmowę.

           - To oznacza, Zaynie, że jesteśmy bardziej popularni niż nam się wydawało.

           - Niall, – Zayn całkowicie zignorował wypowiedź przyjaciela. Przyglądał mi się z wahaniem – czy to źle, że jesteśmy…

           - Nie! – przerwałem mu pospiesznie. Zaskoczył mnie tak absurdalnym pytaniem. – W żadnym razie!

           - Ooo! Ty też jesteś gejem?! – zainteresował się Louis stawiając na podłodze pusty kubek.

           Roześmiałem się słysząc jego absurdalne pytanie. Louis Tomlinson był chyba jedyną osobą, która w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmowała się opinią innych. I nie zawracała sobie głowy rozmyślaniem o tym czy kogoś urazi czy też nie. Był przy tym beztroski i dziecięco ciekawy. Więc prawdopodobnie nikt nie mógłby się za długo gniewać. To była część jego uroku.

           - Lou! – Zayn najwyraźniej nie podzielał mojej opinii dotyczącej urokliwej, dziecięcej ciekawości, którą odznaczał się jego przyjaciel. Spojrzał na niego pełnym oburzenia spojrzeniem.

           - Nic się nie stało, Zayn – uspokoiłem go z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie miałem nic przeciwko pytaniom o moją orientację seksualną. Od kiedy dwa lata wcześniej zebrałem się na odwagę i wyznałem wszystko swojej rodzinie. – Określiłbym siebie raczej jako biseksualnego.

           To sprawiło, że Louis uśmiechnął się chytrze. Zayn wypuścił głośno powietrze wstrzymywane  w płucach, w oczekiwaniu na moją odpowiedź.

           - Proszę, proszę. Nasz mały Irlandzki skrzat jest jedyną bi-niezdecydowaną osobą w całej szkole.

           - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że co najmniej połowa twoich wypowiedzi opiera się na stereotypach związanych z Irlandczykami? I że mniej przypominam skrzata niż ty elfa?

           - Czyli co? Zabierasz dziewczynę czy chłopaka? - Louis po raz kolejny zignorował moją wypowiedź. Najwyraźniej ciekawość była silniejsza niż dobre wychowanie.      

           - Na bal? - upewniłem się czy nadążam za tokiem jego rozumowania. - Nie idę.

           - Twoja odpowiedź ugodziła mnie prosto w serce - wykrzyknął dramatycznie i uniósł dłoń do klatki piersiowej. - Co to znaczy, że nie idziesz? To ostatni zimowy bal w naszej licealnej karierze. Nie możesz tego przegapić!

           - Dlaczego nie? - Wzruszyłem ramionami. Uśmiechałem się do dwójki siedzącej przede mną. - Przegapiłem wszystkie licealne bale, więc jeden nie zrobi różnicy.

           - Nie byłeś na żadnym balu? - Zayn uniósł brwi zaskoczony. Nie mógł uwierzyć by to było możliwe.

           - Można bez tego żyć, chociaż najwyraźniej trudno w to uwierzyć - zaśmiałem się widząc jak wymieniają między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. - Bale to strata czasu. Kilka godzin spędzonych wśród ludzi, którzy udają, że fantastycznie się bawią przy kiczowatych dekoracjach i tragicznej muzyce, wdychając smród przepoconych spodenek gimnastycznych i starych trampek. Skąd zachwyt tym wszystkim?

           - To właśnie cały urok szkolnych zabaw - wytłumaczył Louis. Spojrzał na mnie rozmarzonym wzrokiem, choć dałbym głowę, że w rzeczywistości mnie nie widział. - Kilometry tiulu i tafty, litry żelu i lakieru do włosów. I te mokre pocałunki w szatni.

           - Z kim się całowałeś w szatni? - zainteresował się Zayn.

           - Z dziewczyną - wyznał z niesmakiem i pokręcił głową aby pozbyć się tych wspomnień. - Cóż, w każdym razie, Zayn myśli podobnie jak ty i gdyby nie był lojalnym przyjacielem, który zgadza się towarzyszyć mi na balu, pewnie też żadnego by nie zobaczył.

           - Chyba masz na myśli, że jestem lojalnym przyjacielem, który ulega groźbom i szantażowi - poprawił go Zayn.

           - To tylko szczegóły. - Tomlinson machnął ręką dając do zrozumienia, że ta kwestia jest nieistotna. - Co powiecie na to żebyśmy tym razem poszli na bal we trójkę? Idealny układ: dwóch najgorętszych gejów i ich biseksualny znajomy.

           - Czy tak przypadkiem nie robią zdesperowane, samotne przyjaciółki, które nie mogą znaleźć dla siebie partnerów? - To prawda, że nie byłem dotychczas na żadnym balu, ale  wystarczyło poobserwować korytarz na kilka dni przez wielkim wieczorem. Tylko tyle aby zorientować się jak wyglądała sytuacja.

           - Oczywiście, ale nasza trójka to zupełnie inna historia - odpowiedział oburzony Louis patrząc na mnie z pogardą. Jego zdaniem nie potrafiłem zrozumieć najprostszych praw rządzących światem. - Trzech przystojnych facetów, którzy razem przychodzą na tę szkolną potańcówkę. Podkreślimy tym tylko, że jesteśmy lepsi od reszty szkoły.

           - O tak, dzięki temu z pewnością zdobędziemy nowych znajomych - wtrącił Zayn.

           - Co wy na to?

           - Kilka osób już mnie zaprosiło, więc… - wyjaśnił brunet. Zerknął niespokojnie w moją stronę, jak gdyby szukał akceptacji. Nie potrafiłem tego do końca zrozumieć.

           - A ty, Niall?

           - Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, nie wybieram się na bal. - Podszedłem do Louisa i wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę. - Mogę zabrać kubek?

           Podał mi puste naczynie, podobnie jak Zayn sekundę później i odszedłem. Uznałem temat za zakończony.

 

           Przerwa na lunch była dla mnie najbardziej rozrywkowym momentem podczas całego pobytu w szkole.  Kiedy zorientowałem się ile czeka mnie pracy przy zorganizowaniu na nowo biblioteki, postanowiłem się poświęcić.  Zrezygnowałem z tej odrobiny rozrywki i spędzałem dodatkową godzinę pracując.  Wytrwałem w tym postanowieniu do czasu gdy Zayn zaczął mi pomagać. Dzięki niemu z zawrotną prędkością nadrabiałem zaległości. Nadal zostawałem godzinę lub dwie po zajęciach, uznałem więc, że mogę z czystym sumieniem powrócić na lunch.

           W czwartek po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni wszedłem na stołówkę. Kiedy odebrałem swoje jedzenie, skierowałem się w stronę jednego ze stolików. Po drodze pozdrowiłem kilka osób. To nie tak, że nie miałem ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Przyszedłem na stołówkę, ponieważ miałem dosyć samotności, która towarzyszyła mi przez większość czasu. Z jednej strony pragnąłem kontaktu, rozmowy, krótkiej wymiany zdań z kimkolwiek. Z drugiej, nie chciałem się nikomu narzucać. Liczyłem na to, że jeśli usiądę sam, być może ktoś zapragnie mojego towarzystwa. Często tak robiłem ze względu na niesamowite uczucie, że ktoś zabiega o moje towarzystwo i uwagę. Nawet jeśli byłem tylko tym dziwnym Irlandzkim dzieciakiem - Niallem Horanem

           Tym razem nie musiałem zbyt długo czekać na poświęcenie mi uwagi. Nim zdążyłem odkręcić butelkę wody, na miejsce na przeciwko mnie opadł Louis Tomlinson. Krótko skinął głową i wymamrotał pospieszne: ‘Horan’ Nie zauważył mojego zaskoczonego spojrzenia i wbił widelec w sam środek swojego spaghetti, nim zaczął rozmowę.

           - Zayn powinien zjawić się lada chwila. Widziałem go przelotnie niedaleko pracowni artystycznej, najwyraźniej musiał tam wstąpić po wyjściu z biblioteki.

           Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie widziałem Zayna od wczorajszego popołudnia i nie miałem pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. W odpowiedzi na słowa Louisa wzruszyłem tylko ramionami. Nie spodziewałem się towarzystwa żadnego z nich, ale odpowiadało mi to. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni przyzwyczaiłem się do cichej obecności Zayna i krótkich, głośnych wizyt Louisa. Zaczynałem coraz bardziej lubić tego drugiego, ale szybko zorientowałem się, że moimi ulubionymi elementami w ciągu dnia były krótkie rozmowy z Zaynem. Był tajemniczy i zamknięty w sobie. Za ogromny sukces uznawałem każdą nową informację, którą mi przekazywał.

           - Ale z ciebie milczek - zwrócił mi uwagę Louis. Obrzucił mnie przelotnym spojrzeniem i na powrót skupił się na swoim posiłku. - Nie wiem skąd Zayn bierze te wszystkie opowieści o tobie, skoro prawie wcale się nie odzywasz.

           Poderwałem głowę do góry i popatrzyłem na niego z ogromnym zainteresowaniem.

           - Zayn o mnie mówi?

           - Kurwa! - Louis przeklął głośno, ściągając na siebie zniesmaczone spojrzenia drugoklasistek. Wbił gwałtownie widelec w sam środek spaghetti. Jakby chciał się zemścić na swoim posiłku za całe zło świata. - Jeszcze kilka dni i będę wiedział kiedy dokładnie wychodzisz do kibla.

           To było niespodziewane i utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu jak niewiele wiem o Zaynie.

Nim zdążyłem zareagować, tuż przy naszym stoliku stanął brunet, o którym rozmawialiśmy.

           - Hej, mogę usiąść z wami? - zapytał, jakby nie był pewny mojej odpowiedzi. Wyglądał bezbronnie stojąc z rękami zaciśniętymi na tacy i spojrzeniem wbitym w moje oczy, kiedy oczekiwał zgody.

           - Nie bądź śmieszny, Zi - Louis popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Zayn nadal się nie poruszył.

           - Tak, oczywiście - pospieszyłem z odpowiedzią. Zayn rozluźnił się i zajął miejsce tuż przy Lou.

           - Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem dzisiaj do biblioteki - zaczął Zayn odsuwając od siebie tacę z jedzeniem. - Mam teraz sporo pracy przy pewnym projekcie i muszę poświęcić mu trochę czasu.

           - Horanek nie jest twoim szefem, nie musisz mu się tłumaczyć - zauważył Louis.

           - Co to za projekt? - zainteresowałem się. Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się o nim czegoś nowego.

           - Och, muszę dokończyć kilka obrazów do przyszłego tygodnia, a nadal nie mogę z tego wybrnąć.

           Kiedy Zayn zaczynał mówić o sztuce, jego oczy nabierały blasku, a cała jego twarz promieniała radością. To były te momenty, kiedy wydawał mi się najpiękniejszy. Najpiękniejszy?

           - To te obrazy do twojego portfolio na studia?

           - Nie do końca - zawahał się, jakby nie był pewny czy powiedzieć prawdę.

           - A więc, o co chodzi? - wtrącił się Louis i popatrzył na przyjaciela podejrzliwie.

           - Zaproponowano mi wystawienie kilku moich obrazów w jednej z londyńskich galerii - wyznał Zayn unikając patrzenia w oczy któremukolwiek z nas.

           - Zayn! To fantastycznie! - wykrzyknąłem radośnie. Nie znałem się na sztuce, nie byłem jednak idiotą. Wiedziałem, że wystawienie obrazów w galerii było ogromnym sukcesem.

           - Zi, zawsze o tym marzyłeś! - Louis popatrzył na niego ciepło i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

           - Tak, wiem - westchnął Zayn obracając w dłoniach butelkę wody. Jego policzki były zarumienione od wcześniejszych pochwał, jednak wydawał się zdenerwowany. - Ale tyle rzeczy może pójść nie tak. Co, jeśli nie skończę obrazów na czas? Albo im się nie spodobają? A może to zwyczajna pomyłka? Dzwoniłem do nich żeby się upewnić, ale zawsze…

           - Zayn - przerwałem mu, chociaż byłem pod wrażeniem ilości słów, które wypowiedział - jesteś fenomenalnym artystą, który zasłużył na to wyróżnienie. Nic złego się nie stanie.

           - Skąd wiesz czy jestem dobry? Nie widziałeś moich obrazów - zwrócił mi uwagę, a jego wzrok był w tamtym momencie oskarżycielski.

           - Właściwie… - odwróciłem wzrok wpatrując się w swój talerz. Jak miałem mu powiedzieć, że nie dalej jak trzy dni temu poszedłem do pracowni artystycznej. Zapytałem opiekunki, które obrazy wykonał Zayn i przez kilka długich minut wpatrywałem się w nie jak urzeczony. Nigdy nie rozumiałem sztuki, ale obrazy Zayna były zachwycające.

           Odchrząknąłem nerwowo. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wyjdę na dziwaka, który potajemnie wpatruje się w obrazy chłopaka, którego poznał kilka dni wcześniej.

           - Byłem w pracowni artystycznej i widziałem kilka twoich pac.

           - Dlaczego byłeś w pracowni artystycznej? - zapytał Louis po krótkiej ciszy. Gdybym uniósł wzrok, z pewnością zobaczyłbym jak przechyla głowę w zainteresowaniu.

           - Ja…um…byłem ciekawy - wydusiłem ostatecznie.

           Przy stole po raz kolejny zapadła cisza. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia Zayna i Louisa, a moje policzki płonęły ze wstydu. Postanowiłem jednak stawić czoła temu, co miało się wydarzyć. Uniosłem wzrok i przelotnie spojrzałem na Louisa. Uśmiechał się delikatnie z tym swoim tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy, którego nie mogłem rozszyfrować. Spojrzałem na Zayna, którego oczy wyrażały zdumienie.

           - Poszedłeś tam specjalnie żeby zobaczyć moje obrazy? - upewnił się brunet ściszonym głosem, który niemal został zagłuszony przez gwar rozmów.

           - Tak? - odparłem niepewnie.

           Wpatrywał się we mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, nim jego twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech. Uznałem wtedy, że to ładny widok.

           - Dziękuję - wyszeptał, co przywołało na moje policzki rumieńce.

           - Ooo, czyż nie jesteście uroczy? - zagruchał Louis. Zayn zignorował go i skupił się na szczegółach wystawy.

 

           Nie miałem zamiaru iść na bal nawet wcześniej, zanim otrzymałem od Zayna zaproszenie na jego wystawę. Problemem był Louis, który zaczął odliczać dni do „Pierwszej Przyjaznej Gejom Imprezy Szkolnej”. Z tej okazji kupił nawet nowy garnitur i zyskał nowe hobby. Obsesyjnie często przeglądał portale randkowe aby znaleźć prawdziwego partnera. Udało mu się nawet zawęzić grono potencjalnych kandydatów do czterech osób. Niestety, tego samego dnia Zayn zaprosił nas do Londynu. W dniu balu.

Lou przez krótką chwilę wydawał się autentycznie zrozpaczony.

           - Pieprzyć te kiczowate szkolne bale – ogłosił dobitnie i uspokoił tym samym Zayna. Brunet nie był pewny reakcji przyjaciela. Mogłem to wyczytać z jego oczu i napiętych mięśni. – Przynajmniej mój nowy garnitur nie będzie walił starymi trampkami. I jeśli mam być szczery, żaden z tych facetów nie zrobił na mnie piorunującego wrażenia. – To ostatnie dodał po namyśle. I brzmiał jakby bardziej starał się przekonać siebie, nie nas.

           W sobotę rano we trójkę pojechaliśmy do Londynu. Wystawa rozpoczynała się za kilka godzin, ale obiecaliśmy Zaynowi, że nie zostawimy go tego dnia samego. Nawet na chwilę. Nie pozwolimy mu zrobić czegoś głupiego. Więc musieliśmy zająć jego uwagę. Wymagało to od nas sporo sprytu, kilkugodzinnego spaceru po mieście i trzech kompletów odmrożonych kończyn.

Do galerii dotarliśmy pół godziny przed uroczystym otwarciem. Nigdy nie widziałem Zayna tak roztrzęsionego. Całe jego ciało drżało i wyglądał jakby w następnej sekundzie, minucie, kwadransie miał się rozpaść. W tajemniczy sposób to, co scalało Zayna w dobrze funkcjonującą całość, nagle zniknęło. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale poczułem się odpowiedzialny za tego rozdygotanego młodego mężczyznę. Myślę, że to kwestia solidarności i męskiej przyjaźni.

Przez ostatnie pięć minut do otwarcia wystawy opowiadałem najgłupsze historie jakie znałem i udawałem, że są śmieszne. Zayn sprawiał wrażenie jakby całkowicie skupił się na moich opowieściach, chociaż nadal część jego uwagi pochłaniał ruch w galerii. A Louis wpatrywał się w nas podejrzliwie i uparcie milczał. Postanowiłem go zignorować.

Obawy Zayna okazały się wyolbrzymione. Nie stało się nic z tego, czego oczekiwał. Nie zaszła żadna pomyłka, nikt nie odprawił go z kwitkiem, nie wyśmiał jego obrazów. Ludziom naprawdę podobały się jego prace. Ludziom, którzy znali się na sztuce. Nie tylko tym, którzy byli jego przyjaciółmi. Przez kilka długich godzin Zayn znajdował się w centrum zainteresowania. Czuł się niewygodnie jeśli zbyt duża liczba osób na niego patrzyła. Ale tak było w szkole, gdzie dziewczyny podziwiały go z daleka. Lub wzdychały do niepokornego artysty. Tutaj ludzie rozmawiali z Zaynem, bo coś znaczył w ich oczach. Zadawali pytania dotyczące jego prac. Obserwowali je. Analizowali. I patrzyli na Zayna jak na artystę. Bo nim był.

Nie lubiłem sztuki. W żadnej postaci. Ale tę realistyczną rozumiałem. Fotografie, martwa natura, portrety, sceny batalistyczne. Nie podobały mi się, ale potrafiłem odnaleźć w nich sens. Abstrakcja była dla mnie stratą czasu. Wszystkie malowidła wyglądały dla mnie tak samo. Ale obrazy Zayna potrafiłem rozpoznać. Były inne. Prawdziwsze.

Wraz z zamknięciem wystawy odnalazł mnie oszołomiony Zayn. Louis już dawno znalazł dla siebie nową rozrywkę. Podrywał kelnerów, którzy teraz sprzątali po cateringu. I ignorowali ten wrzód na tyłku.

           - Jak się czujesz, Artysto? – zapytałem. Uśmiech na moich ustach musiał być bardzo szeroki gdy patrzyłem w jego roziskrzone oczy.

           - Oni mnie słuchali.

           - Oczywiście, że słuchali, głupku! – Obok nas pojawił się Louis rozgoryczony brakiem zainteresowania ze strony kelnerów. – Cały wieczór z nimi gadałeś!

           - Nie, Lou – Zayn pokręcił gorączkowo głową. – Oni byli zainteresowani tym, co miałem do powiedzenia.

Ależ jego oczy błyszczały w tamtym momencie. Duma. To wszystko, co mogłem z nich wyczytać.

           - Musieli, Zayn – odezwałem się ostrożnie. Bałem się, że nieodpowiedni sposób wydychania przeze mnie powietrza może zniszczyć tę jego pewność siebie. – Twoje obrazy im się spodobały. Ty im się spodobałeś.

           Brunet spojrzał na nas uważnie. Duma w jego oczach przygasła, ale wyglądał na bardziej świadomego z kim rozmawia. Emocje powoli opadały. Chciałem tylko aby nie opuszczała go pewność siebie.

           - To wszystko – wskazał ręką na ściany ze swoimi płótnami – było niesamowite. I nadal zastanawiam się czy nie śnię. – Urwał na moment. – Ale to nie miałoby znaczenia gdybym był tutaj sam. Wasza dwójka wspierająca mnie dzisiaj to więcej niż mógłbym oczekiwać i…

           - Już dobrze, Zi – Louis udał, że nie wzruszyły go słowa przyjaciela, ale zdradził go mały uśmiech i łagodne spojrzenie. – Tylko się nie rozklejaj! – prychnął i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Udałem, że nie widzę jak stara się szybko mrugać.

           - Zawsze, Zayn – zapewniłem go, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć. Prawda wydała mi się najlepszą odpowiedzią. Zayn odwzajemnił mój uśmiech.

           Powinienem był już trochę poznać Louisa. I wydawało mi się, że znałem. Wiedziałem jaki był w stosunku do mnie. Wiedziałem też jaki był, kiedy rozmawiał z Zaynem. Jaki był w pobliżu zmartwionego Zayna, przestraszonego Zayna, targanego wątpliwościami Zayna. Ale nie wiedziałem jaki był Louis sam w sobie. Niepokoiło mnie, że nie znałem też prawdziwego Zayna. Mogłem go obserwować tylko wtedy, kiedy był ze mną. Albo ze mną i Louisem. A i wtedy był nie do odczytania. Ale to Louis stanowił główny problem.

Zbyt pochopnie założyliśmy, że pogodził się z nieobecnością na balu. Ale pogodził się z tym Louis-przyjaciel-Zayna i Louis-wrzód-na-tyłku-Nialla. Nie Louis-zapatrzony-w-siebie-egoista. Więc postanowił zbojkotować bal i urządzić imprezę. Pod pretekstem udanej wystawy Zayna. W jego domu.

Poinformował nas, gdy stanęliśmy na podjeździe wypełnionego ciałami domu Malika. Gnojek wykorzystał wyjazd rodziców Zayna, którzy byli przeciwni karierze malarskiej swojego jedynego syna. „Żaden szanujący się Muzułmanin nie będzie zarabiał na życie malowaniem bohomazów”, podobno mawiali. Nigdy ich nie poznałem. Ale myślę, że imprez w swoim domu też nie pochwalali.

           - Louis, jeśli moi rodzice… - Zayn musiał pomyśleć o tym samym. Ale z Louisem-imprezowiczem nie mógł w pełni wyrazić swoich obaw. Właściwie z żadnym Louisem nie mógł tego zrobić.

           - Spokojnie, pomogę Muzułmaninowi posprzątać nim wrócą jego starzy – zapewnił go i wszedł do domu tanecznym krokiem.

           - Czy on wie jak rasistowsko i ksenofobicznie brzmi przez większość czasu? – Zayn tylko pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się nie patrząc na mnie. To było zachowanie typowe dla Zayna znajdujące się w pobliżu Nialla. Milczenie i delikatne uśmiechy. Nigdy nie wiedziałem czy ma dosyć mojego towarzystwa, czy go potrzebuje.

           Zayn nie czuł się dobrze w roli gospodarza. Byliśmy podobni. Z tą różnicą, że ja czułem się źle nawet w roli gościa. Udawałem, że świetnie odnalazłem się w tej imprezowej rzeczywistości. W tym podziale przeniesionym wprost ze szkolnych korytarzy. Podziale na modnie ubranych popularnych i oryginalnie ubranych wyrzutków. Problem w tym, że potrafiłem to dostrzec. Ale nie zrozumieć. I nie zaakceptować. Umiałem jednak udawać, nawet cały wieczór. To mogłem zrobić. Ale Zayn tego nie potrafił.

Odnalazł mnie łatwo. Chociaż od jakiegoś czasu obojgu nam przychodziło to z łatwością. Powracanie do siebie. Kiedyś, parę tygodni temu to, co nas łączyło miało przede wszystkim związek z pracą w bibliotece. Nie wiem kiedy to się zmieniło. Myślę, że Zayn był równie zaskoczony co ja.

           Podszedł do mnie z otwartym, na wpół wypitym piwem w dłoni. Jego twarz miała ten delikatny wyrazy wskazujący na stan upojenia. Wiem, że to absurdalne, bo nie mógł siebie widzieć, ale sprawiał wrażenie jakby sam siebie tą miną zaskoczył.

           - Dobrze się bawisz? – zapytał opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko mnie. Staliśmy w wąskim przejściu pomiędzy salonem a kuchnią.

           - Tak, dobrze.

           - Potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy kłamiesz – zauważył, ale nie był zły. Raczej urzeczony. Dlaczego urzekła go moja odpowiedź?

           - Przynajmniej Lou bawi się dobrze – spojrzałem w kierunku drobnego szatyna. Nie chciałem patrzeć w oczy Zayna. Były zbyt przenikliwe, a ja skrywałem tajemnice, których nie chciałem przed nikim ujawniać. Nie chciałem ich ujawniać przed nim.

           - Taak – przytaknął mi w zamyśleniu. Wiedziałem, że nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. – Dziękuję. I… i przepraszam.

           Zamarłem. Za co mi dziękował? Za moje kłamstwo? Za wcześniej złożoną obietnicę? Za to, że zostałem chociaż nie bawiłem się najlepiej? Za co przepraszał? Przeniosłem na niego wzrok by zadać pytanie, ale zrezygnowałem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i w tym uśmiechu odnalazłem odpowiedzi na jego pytania.

 

           Zbliżał się początek grudnia i koniec pacy Zayna w bibliotece. Dzięki jego pomocy skatalogowałem na nowo prawie wszystkie książki. Po jego odejściu zostało mi już niewiele pracy.

           Dziwna myśl – biblioteka bez Zayna. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego cichej obecności. Do widoku jego skórzanej kurtki między regałami. Cichych pytań, kiedy miał wątpliwości. Po odejściu stąd jednej osoby to miejsce znacznie opustoszeje.

           Czasami zastanawiałem się, co Zayn myśli o zakończeniu kary. Cieszył się, że odzyska wolny czas? Będzie mógł się poświęcić pracy nad obrazami. Będzie żałował? Że będziemy się rzadziej widywać? A może będzie tęsknił? Choć trochę. Nie za mną. Za panią Watz. Bardzo się polubili w ostatnim czasie.

Zauważyłem, że codziennie rano Zayn wychodził z biblioteki. Nie pracował wtedy. I nie szukał mnie. Więc po co tam zaglądał? Odpowiedzią musiała być pani Watz. Zapytałem ją o to pewnego dnia przed przyjściem Zayna. Byliśmy wtedy sami.

           - Pani Watz, – zacząłem ostrożnie – nie wie pani, dlaczego Zayn przychodzi tu codziennie rano?

           Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło. Jej twarz pokryta siateczką drobnych zmarszczek rozjaśniła się na wspomnienie o nim.

           - Och, przychodzi rano, pijemy razem herbatę i jemy śniadanie.

           - Jecie śniadanie? – powtórzyłem.

           - I rozmawiamy – dodała. – To taki mądry, ale smutny chłopiec. Obaj jesteście melancholijni.

           Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Chyba nigdy nie słyszała jaką mam opinię wśród dzieciaków ze szkoły. „Niall, ten zabawny”.

           - To ile zabawnych historii opowiesz nie przekłada się na to, co kryje twoja dusza – powiedziała pani Watz z nagłą powagą. Chyba rozumiała mnie wtedy lepiej niż ja sam.

 

           Rzadko rozmawialiśmy z Zaynem o naszych rodzinach. Nie było takiej potrzeby. On poznał moich rodziców i Grega. Z Lou często odwiedzali mnie w domu. Chyba to lubili.

Zayn czasami wspominał o swoich młodszych siostrach. Powiedział o nich w sumie tylko kilka zdań, ale oczywiste było, że je kochał. O rodzicach nie mówił nigdy. A ja nigdy nie pytałem. Bałem się jak zareaguje. I chyba miałem wątpliwości. Czy byliśmy wystarczająco bliskimi przyjaciółmi żeby rozmawiać o trudnych rzeczach? Bo chyba taki był temat jego rodziców. Trudny.

A później przyszło mi do głowy coś innego. Co jeśli rozmowa o nich by mu pomogła? Może on taki właśnie jest? Taki jak ja. Więc zapytałem.

           - Co z twoimi rodzicami, Zayn? – zacisnąłem zęby z wściekłości. Co to za pytanie? Nie mogłem się wyrazić inaczej?

           Ale Zayn zrozumiał. I nie był na mnie zły.

           - Kocham ich – odpowiedział, jakby to było oczywiste – ale nie przepadam za nimi. My… nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

           - Nie rozmawiacie? – powtórzyłem. Nie wiem, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć. Zayn tak rzadko się przede mną otwierał, że skupiałem się tylko na jego kolejnych słowach.

           - Nie jestem wymarzonym synem idealnego muzułmańskiego małżeństwa – wzruszył ramionami jakby się z tym pogodził. Ale zdradzały go oczy. – Nadal myślą, że pójdę na prawo tak jak tego chcą. W przeciwnym razie nie dostanę od nich ani grosza na studia.

           - Ani grosza? – przeraziłem się. Jedyną odpowiednią drogą dla Zayna była sztuka. Ale jak miał to osiągnąć bez wsparcia finansowego?

           - Dlatego tak zależy mi na dopracowaniu moich prac. Może uda mi się zdobyć stypendium – wyjaśnił nadal ze spokojem przeżuwając drugie śniadanie. – Poza tym sprzedałem kilka obrazów na wystawie. To nie majątek, ale powinno wystarczyć na pierwsze miesiące studiów.

           - A twoi rodzice?

           - Nie potrzebuję ich. A oni nie potrzebują syna, który wiecznie ich rozczarowuje i przynosi wstyd.

           Nie sądziłem, że jacykolwiek rodzice mogliby tak myśleć o swoim dziecku. Nie sądziłem by ktokolwiek mógł tak myśleć o Zaynie.

           - Wstyd? Zayn, chyba…

           - Niall, to wszystko dotyczy tylko sztuki – przerwał mi Zayn łagodnie. Nie potrafiłem odczytać z niej żadnych emocji. – Oni nie wiedzą, że jestem gejem.

           Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Obaj myśleliśmy o słowach, które padły między nami. O ich wadze. Przytłaczał mnie ich ciężar, ale cieszyłem się z nich. Mówiły mi, że Zayn mi ufał.

Chyba dlatego bałem się zadać kolejne pytanie. Żeby nie zniszczyć tego zaufania między nami. Ale musiałem wiedzieć. Czułem, że odpowiedź mogłaby mi pomóc w zrozumieniu Zayna.

           - To dlatego zniszczyłeś te książki? – wyszeptałem. Gdybym odezwał się głośniej, pytanie zamieniłoby się w oskarżenie. – Żeby twoje prace były lepsze?

           Westchnął głośno, jak zawsze gdy ktoś go o to pytał. Zmiął w dłoni papier po kanapkach i wcisnął go do kieszeni kurtki. Dopiero wtedy na mnie spojrzał. Tym swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem, przed którym zawsze uciekałem. Tym razem zmusiłem się by je odwzajemnić.

           - Niall – powiedział z rezygnacją – nie zrobiłem tego.

           Pokiwałem głową. Tym razem uwierzyłem.

 

           W ostatnim tygodniu wspólnej pracy ponownie zaczął nas odwiedzać Louis. Sezon piłkarski dobiegł końca. Uznał więc, że może nam znowu pomagać. „Pomagać”. Oczywiście zajmował się głównie przeszkadzaniem. I paplaniem o wszystkim.

Zayn spoglądał na mnie za każdym razem, gdy głośny szatyn zjawiał się  bibliotece. Sprawdzał czy nie mam nic przeciwko obecności jego przyjaciela. Zawsze przewracałem oczami na to nieme pytanie. Jakbym był zniecierpliwiony. Ale nie byłem. Lou był teraz także moim przyjacielem. A wątpliwości Zayna były dla niego typowe. Chyba je lubiłem. Nawet bardzo.

           Podobnie jak biadolenie Louisa. A robił to niemal bez przerwy.

           - Umrę w tym tygodniu – jęknął w poniedziałek. Siedział na stole i ignorował moje karcące spojrzenia. – Czy nie powinni nasyłać kontroli na nauczycieli?

           - W jakiej kwestii? – zainteresował się Zayn i odłożył kolejne książki na półkę.

           - Testów, oczywiście! Czy ty mnie słuchałeś przez ostatnie dziesięć minut? – Spojrzał na niego przymróżonymi oczami. Często to robił. Ciekawe, że patrzył tak tylko na przyjaciół. To chyba miało być dla nas pocieszające.

           - Niespecjalnie – przyznał Zayn. Czasami myślałem, że Louis jest jedynym człowiekiem, wobec którego Zayn nie był przesadnie ostrożny.

           - Hej! – wykrzyknął oburzony – Tak się odpłacacie za moją pomoc?!

           - Po pierwsze – zacząłem podając Zaynowi kolejne książki – poradzilibyśmy sobie bez twojej pomocy. A po drugie, oni to robią, wiesz? – Odwróciłem się żeby wrócić do komputera. Choć uwielbiałem wysłuchiwać narzekań Louisa, jeszcze bardziej lubiłem świadomość, że zbliżam się do końca pracy. Nareszcie. – Nasyłają kontrolę.

           Moja odpowiedź chyba mu się nie spodobała. Nie miałem tylko pewności co do tego, która jej część. Ale tak to już z Louisem było, niewiele rzeczy go zadowalało. I rzadko to było coś, co mówiłem ja.

           Innego dnia narzekał na brak treningów. Widziałem, że Zayn jest na granicy cierpliwości. Życie nie było łatwe, gdy było się przyjacielem Louisa Tomlinsona. Ale było też znacznie ciekawsze.

           - Mam dość tej zimy – powiedział z wyrzutem. – I szkoły – dodał po namyśle. Lou często zakładał, że świat potrzebuje jego przemyśleń. Może tak było? A może to Lou nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że świat jest na niego obojętny?

           - Co masz na myśli? – Zayn zacisnął wargi na końcówce długopisu. Jego pytanie było automatyczne. Bardziej skupiał się na pracy. Trzy dni do końca.

           - Nie ma treningów.

           - To nie tłumaczy nienawiści do szkoły – zauważyłem. Wyjąłem z półki kolejną książkę. Dziś zrobiliśmy przerwę w katalogowaniu. Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić stan najstarszych książek i zdecydować jakie powinny zostać zamówione. Biblioteka posiadała spory budżet, który od wielu lat pozostawał nienaruszony. Pani Watz zaniedbywała wiele rzeczy.

           - Brak krytego boiska – zauważył Louis. Od kilku dni był podenerwowany i obstawialiśmy z Zaynem dlaczego. Ja sądziłem, że to brak zajęcia, Zayn twierdził, że to nie to. Skoro Louis znalazł nowe hobby – marudzenie przyjaciołom. Nadal czułem się dziwnie słysząc to. Uważali mnie za przyjaciela. To coś nowego w moim życiu.

           - Ostatni trening miałeś w piątek.

           - I co z tego? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli się coś bardzo kocha, to się za tym tęskni.

           - To twoje próby tworzenia mądrości życiowych? – zaśmiałem się.

           - Daj spokój, Ni – Zayn uśmiechnął się do mnie – to jest właśnie to, co czuje gdy długo nie widzę Lou.

           - A to bezczelna próba podlizywania mi się – wykrzyknął oburzony. Zdradziły go zarumienione policzki. Podobała mu się ta uwaga. Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Cichszy niż zwykle. Nawet Lou nie radził sobie z Zaynem mówiącym o emocjach. To powinno podnieć mnie na duchu. Prawda?

           W piątek Louis wszedł do biblioteki bez słowa. I rzucił się na podłogę między działem historycznym i politycznym. Nie wymieniliśmy z Zaynem ani jednego spojrzenia. Jeśli chodziło o Louisa nie było mowy o dziwnym zachowaniu. Taki już był. Nie odezwaliśmy się też. Milczenie o niektórych sprawach było dla nas dobre. Może pomogłoby i jemu.

           Jęknął po piętnastu minutach. Nadal leżał na podłodze jak nieszczęście. Od czterech dni czekaliśmy. Coś martwiło Louisa i wiedzieliśmy o tym. Problem z ludźmi emocjonalnymi był taki, że ukazywali nawet te uczucia, które chcieli zachować dla siebie. Co dla nas było dobre. Mogliśmy łatwiej go zrozumieć. Nie oznaczało to, że Louis był nieskomplikowany. Jeśli jego twarz mówiła, że coś go męczy, milczała na temat tego, co to było. I w pewnym sensie to było gorsze. Domysły i niepewność.

           Ale z Zaynem nigdy nic nie było wiadome. To chyba ludzie czynili wszystko skomplikowanym. Albo to byłem ja?

           - Dlaczego do cholery to wszystko robicie? – jęknął w końcu z policzkiem przyciśniętym do szorstkiego dywanu.

           - Co robimy? – zapytał Zayn. Chyba ulżyło mu, że Louis w końcu się odezwał. Milczący szatyn to było coś, co i mnie zaczęło niepokoić po kilku minutach.

           - Katalog i książki – machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku. – I tak nikt tu nie przychodzi.

           Uniosłem brwi w rozbawieniu. Leżał trzy metry od dziewczyny, która przeglądała książkę o drugiej wojnie światowej. I zerkała na niego z zainteresowaniem. Przy stolikach w części czytelnianej także siedziało parę osób. To był dość ruchliwy dzień w bibliotece. Może gdyby Louis rozejrzał się z perspektywy stojącego człowieka, zauważyłby  to.

           - Wiesz, niektórzy nie przychodzą tu w celach towarzyskich. – Zayn brzmiał jakby wyjawiał mu największą tajemnicę wszechświata. – Niektórzy przychodzą tu by się uczyć.

           - To przygnębiające przychodzić tu samotnie. Myślałem, że zwariuję gdy robiłem to na początku roku.

           Zaśmialiśmy się z Zaynem. To było do niego podobne. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że człowiek jest zwierzęciem stadnym. Czasami myślałem, że stwierdził to po obserwacji Louisa. Podałem Zaynowi kolejne książki, które miał odłożyć na półkę. I nagle coś sobie przypomniałem.

           - Mówiłeś, że nie byłeś w bibliotece przed karą Zayna.

           - Umm…co? – Louis usiadł powoli. Jego policzek, ten który przyciskał do podłogi, był czerwony.

           - Mówiłeś wcześniej, że gdyby nie kara Zayna nie musielibyście wchodzić do biblioteki – powtórzyłem. Zayn zamarł z książkami w dłoniach. Patrzył na przyjaciela z wyczekiwaniem.

           - Tak mówiłem? – Jego głos był wysoki. I odwrócił wzrok. – Musiałem coś pokręcić.

           - Wiesz, co myślę? – Zayn podszedł do niego. Na jego twarzy widać było złość. To ogromny wyczyn. Wywołać u Zayna taki gniew, że stanie się on widoczny. – Myślę, że teraz coś kręcisz.

           Louis pokręcił tylko głową. I zacisnął usta. Nadal nie patrzył na żadnego z nas. To jest to – pomyślałem. To, co zjadało Louisa od kilku dni.

           - O co chodzi, Lou? – westchnął Zayn. Nie był już zły. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Nie zdawałem sobie wcześniej sprawy, że tłumione emocje tak silnie wpływają na innych.

           Louis uniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było smutne. I przepraszające. Pełne wyrzutów sumienia. Byłem ciekaw, co je wywołało. Ale Zayn musiał się domyślić. Wcisnął niechlujnie książki na półkę i warknął. Warknął. Z wściekłości. Żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Tylko się w siebie wpatrywali. To piękne i przerażające znać kogoś tak dobrze, by móc odczytywać jego wątpliwości, emocje; całe wyznanie z samych oczu. Pomyślałem wtedy, że to też intymne. I poczułem się jak intruz. A jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.

           - To byłeś ty, prawda? – oskarżył przyjaciela.

           Louis się skrzywił. Słowa Zayna, ten zarzut, sprawiły mu ból. Ale po chwili zrozumiałem. On sam do tego doprowadził. Zayn się nie mylił. Jego oskarżenie było słuszne. I to właśnie bolało Louisa. Rozczarował swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Co mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Zdecydował się na milczenie.

           - Nie wierzę… Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? To miał być dowcip? Widzisz jak się fantastycznie bawiłem w ciągu tych 30 godzin? – Zayn jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wzburzony. Emocje, które malowały się na jego twarzy były… Nawet w dniu wystawy nie były tak wyraziste jak teraz. Kiedy patrzył w rozczarowaniu na Louisa. – Prawie zostałem przez ciebie zawieszony!

           I wtedy zrozumiałem. Wszystko nabrało dla mnie sensu. Zayn od początku powtarzał, że był niewinny. I to była prawda. To Louis zniszczył te wszystkie książki. I wrobił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Pytanie tylko: dlaczego?

           - Jesteś pewny, Zayn? – zapytał Louis. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby znał największy sekret świata. – Jesteś pewny, że źle się bawiłeś w ciągu tych 30 godzin? – Zerknął na mnie pospiesznie. Wiedziałem, że wtajemniczył Zayna w swój wielki sekret, ale nie chciał bym ja się o nim dowiedział. Poczułem się wykluczony. Zupełnie jak na samym początku naszej znajomości. Z tą różnicą, że wtedy myślałem, że to minie i już nie wróci.

           - O czym ty mówisz?

           - Przypomnij sobie o czym rozmawiamy na okrągło od września.

           Mięśnie pleców Zayna wyraźnie się napięły. Zrozumiał.

           - To dlatego? – wyszeptał. Niemal przegapiłem jego pytanie. Tak cicho je zadał.

           - Zi, chciałem ci tylko pomóc – wyjaśnił Louis gorączkowo. Był zdesperowany. Pragnął tylko by Zayn mu wybaczył. – Sam niczego byś nie zrobił. Wiesz o tym.

           Ramiona Zayna opadły. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby się poddał. Jakby każde kolejne słowo Louisa odbierało mu część siły. Miałem tego dość. Mogłem zgodzić się na tajemnice przede mną, ale na pewno nie na taką reakcję Zayna. Nie powinien wyglądać na tak zrezygnowanego . Nigdy.

           - O co chodzi? – zapytałem. – Wszystko w porządku, Zayn?

           Louis tylko na mnie patrzył. Stał kilka metrów ode mnie i posyłał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. A ja nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. Ale to Zayn się odezwał.

           - Możesz wyjść, Lou?

           Szatyn przeniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela i wyszedł dopiero po odczytaniu potwierdzenia z jego twarzy.

           Zostaliśmy sami. Z panią Watz za biurkiem. Byłem przekonany, że z tej odległości nie usłyszy ani słowa.

Zayn nadal milczał. I ja milczałem. Uparcie wpatrywałem się w jego plecy. Liczyłem na to, że jeśli się odwróci, jeśli spojrzę w jego twarz, wszystko stanie się jasne. Ale on nie poruszył się.

           - To Louis wyrwał te wszystkie kartki? – zapytałem żeby mieć pewność. – I zrzucił na ciebie winę?

           - Wiesz dlaczego to zrobił?

           - Nie, ja… nie. – Byłem zaskoczony tonem jego głosu. Brzmiał jakby lada chwila miał się rozkleić.

           Odwrócił się twarzą do mnie. Widziałem, że stara się opanować emocje. Potrafiłem odczytać tylko niepewność i przerażenie. Dlaczego był przerażony?

           - Kiedy wróciliśmy we wrześniu do szkoły, zupełnie przypadkiem zauważyłem cudownego chłopaka. Nie wiem, dlaczego  dopiero wtedy zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Musieliśmy mijać się na korytarzach od kilku lat. Ale prawda była taka, że nawet go nie pamiętałem. – Pokręcił głową jakby nadal wydawało mu się to niewiarygodne. Nawet po tylu tygodniach. – Zupełnie jakbym dopiero we wrześniu otworzył się na świat, który należał też do niego. Nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym. Był głównym tematem moich rozmów z Louisem. I chociaż marzyłem by dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego, nie zamierzałem nic z tym zrobić. Więc najwyraźniej Louis zrobił to za mnie – westchnął ciężko i dopiero teraz odważył się spojrzeć w moje oczy. Nie rozumiałem. Nie wiedziałem w czym problem.

           - Wyrwał te kartki i wrobił mnie w to, bo dowiedział się, że ten chłopak zaczął wolontariat w bibliotece.

           Zamarłem. Czy to możliwe, że Zayn mówił o mnie? Ten zamknięty w sobie, milczący Zayn? Ten wrażliwy, utalentowany Zayn? Ten przystojny, onieśmielający Zayn. Nie mógł mówić o mnie – dziwnym dzieciaku z Irlandii – Niallu Horanie.

           - Ja… nie rozumiem – przyznałem. I to była prawda. Nie potrafiłem, nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Nagle poczułem złość. Prawda. Ja zawsze byłem szczery wobec Zayna. A on przez cały czas udawał.

           - Nie rozumiesz? – zbliżył się do mnie z rozszerzonymi oczami. – Miałem na twoim punkcie obsesję. Chciałem tego ponad wszystko!

           - Chciałeś? – zapytałem. Mój głos był napięty, Zayn musiał to wyczuć. – A czego chcesz teraz?

           - Nadal tego samego. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Chcę jednym spojrzeniem odgadnąć o czym myślisz. Chcę umieć rozpoznawać twoje emocje. Chcę wiedzieć czego pragniesz, czego się obawiasz i co cię złości zanim sam na to wpadniesz – odetchnął głęboko jakby wahał się czy mówić dalej. Ostatecznie zebrał się na odwagę. – Chcę patrzeć w twoje oczy, wpatrywać się w twoją twarz bez zastanawiania się czy nie robię tego za długo. Chcę móc cię dotknąć bez wątpliwości czy to odpowiedni rodzaj dotyku. Chcę przestać analizować twoje wszystkie słowa i gesty. I chcę mieć pewność, że  to, co robisz i mówisz oznacza to, co chciałbym żeby oznaczało.

           Staliśmy zaledwie metr od siebie. Oddychaliśmy tym samym powietrzem. I znaliśmy się dość dobrze. Ale poczułem się jakbym nic o nim nie wiedział. Jakby dzieliła nas niewyobrażalna przepaść. Wpatrywałem się w niego i milczałem. Bałem się odezwać. Co jeśli powiem to, o czym myślałem.

           - Niall? – Zayn spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. – Czego ty chcesz? – dotknął mojego przedramienia, ale natychmiast się wyrwałem.

           - Oszukałeś mnie – powiedziałem. Zmierzyłem go pełnym złości spojrzeniem. Po raz pierwszy czułem wobec kogoś takie obrzydzenie. – Nigdy nie byłeś wobec mnie szczery.

           - Niall… - Zayn cofnął się o kilka kroków. Jego oczy były przepełnione bólem. I po raz pierwszy nie obeszło mnie to.

           - Nie! – krzyknąłem. Pozwoliłem by zapanowała nade mną złość. – Cały czas udawałeś! I wiesz co, spróbuj udawać, że nigdy się nie poznaliśmy. Sprawdźmy jak ci się to uda.

           Rzuciłem mu ostatnie, wrogie spojrzenie i wyszedłem. Wiedziałem, że miałem rację. Nie rozumiałem tylko dlaczego czułem, że nie postąpiłem właściwie.

 

           Trzy dni. Tyle czasu miałem spokój. To i tak dłużej niż przypuszczałem. W poniedziałek w porze lunchu przysiadł się do mnie Louis. Odsunął z piskiem krzesło. Rzucił tacą o stół rozsypując frytki. Był wściekły. Świetnie. Ja też byłem.

           - Horan – warknął i odsunął swoją tacę z jedzeniem z dala od siebie. Po co zabrał jedzenie, skoro nie był głodny? Może przeszła mu ochota? Może całe jego wnętrze wypełniała teraz złość? Może nie potrafił robić dwóch rzeczy na raz: zabijać mnie spojrzeniem i jeść?

           - Tomlinson.

           Nie przerwałem jedzenia, chociaż wiedziałem, że doprowadzi go to do jeszcze większej furii.

           - Chyba musimy porozmawiać, nie sądzisz? – wychylił się przez stół w moim kierunku.

           Uniosłem wzrok znad jedzenia. Złość na jego twarzy była wyraźna. Ja tymczasem starałem się zachować spokój. Za wszelką cenę. Wiedziałem, że to doprowadza ludzi do szału. Doprowadza do szału Lou.

           - Och, masz na myśli o tym, czy wyjaśnić dyrektorowi sytuację z wyrwanymi z książek kartkami? – zapytałem. – Chcesz mi pomóc podjąć decyzję?  Cały czas się waham.

           Przez jego twarz przemknęło zdziwienie i strach. Szybko jednak oprzytomniał i ukrył je pod wściekłością.

           - Horan, nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną! – krzyknął. – Wiesz doskonale, że mam głęboko w dupie to czy na mnie doniesiesz czy nie!

           To było bardzo w stylu Lou. Wykrzyczeć ci prosto w twarz, co o tobie myśli i zrobić to tak, byś poczuł się winny. Prawie zawsze mu się udawało. Ale nie teraz, kiedy w moich żyłach od kilku dni płynęła czysta wściekłość.

           - Proszę, Tomlinson. – Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów I chyba zyskaliśmy kilku dodatkowych widzów. Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło. – Masz okazję powiedzieć wszystko, co ci leży na sercu. Od czego zaczniesz?

           - Jesteś tchórzem – wycedził z pogardą i odsunął się ode mnie. Nie tego się spodziewałem.

           - O czym ty mówisz?

           - Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał dopóki nie pogodzisz się z tym, kim jesteś – odpowiedział i podniósł swoją tacę ze stołu. Nie miałem pojęcia o czym mówił

           - Louis, nie mógłbyś…?        

           - Nie, Horan! – przerwał mi gwałtownie. – Rozumiem cię, ok? Mówić całemu światu, że jest się bi to pestka. To tylko słowa. Znacznie trudniej samemu to sobie uświadomić w sytuacji gdy nie ma odwrotu. Pamiętaj tylko, że po drugiej stronie także znajduje się serce, które może zostać złamane. – Popatrzył na mnie po raz ostatni, tym razem jakby ze smutkiem i odszedł.

           A ja zostałem sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Które wyjątkowo mi nie odpowiadały.

 

           Kolejne kilka dni były katorgą. Wściekłość wyparowała ze mnie tuż po rozmowie z Louisem. I pozostały tylko te głupie myśli, których pragnąłem się pozbyć. Ale nic nie pomagało. Pogrążenie się w pracy było idiotycznym pomysłem i przynosiło chwilową ulgę. Skupienie się na nauce było jeszcze gorsze. Skończyło się tylko na oblaniu dwóch kartkówek i jedynce z odpowiedzi. Natrętne myśli uczepiły się każdego zakamarka mojej głowy. I nie zamierzały odpuścić.

           Dokładnie tydzień zajęło mi odkrycie sposobu na poradzenie sobie z nimi. I kolejne trzy dni aby zebrać się na odwagę.

Wiedziałem, że znajdę go w pracowni artystycznej. Wydawało mi się, że nie znałem Zayna Malika zbyt dobrze, ale tę jedną rzecz wiedziałem o nim na pewno. Sztuka była jego sposobem na ucieczkę. Kiedy mijałem labirynty sztalug, pomyślałem, że może i ja powinienem znaleźć cos takiego dla siebie. Każdy potrzebuje czasami uciec od swojego życia. I może ta rzecz uspokoiłaby te moje myśli. To niedobry moment na myślenie o tym.

           Te wszystkie sztalugi, które mijałem były zastawione obrazami. Niedokończonymi lub schnącymi. Część z nich była pewnie piękna, ale dla mnie były puste. Bezwartościowe. Brakowało im tego samego elementu, którego nie miałem w swoim życiu.

           Stał w najdalszym kącie pracowni. Całkowicie skupiony na pracy. Jego twarz była odprężona, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji. Może tak już jest z artystami, pomyślałem. Potrafią tworzyć tylko wtedy gdy nie są zbyt szczęśliwi? Dlaczego szczęśliwy człowiek chciałby uciekać od swojego życia?

           - To obraz do twojego portfolio? – musiałem zniszczyć ten jego spokój. Udaremnić mu ucieczkę. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem uratować siebie.

           - Nie. – Jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła, ale mocniej zacisnął palce na pędzlu. – To praca na kolejną wystawę.

           Stanąłem obok niego i przyjrzałem się temu, co tworzył. Nie potrafiłem określić emocji zawartych w obrazie, ale nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Był zbyt intensywny. Odwróciłem wzrok i spojrzałem na twarz Zayna.

           - Jest inny niż te z poprzedniej wystawy – zauważyłem.

           - Tak, cóż, wtedy czułem coś innego niż teraz – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony.

           Przeniosłem wzrok na jego pobielałe palce zaciśnięte na pędzlu. Zauważyłem, że odkąd uświadomił sobie moją obecność, nie dotknął płótna. Może to jednak nie był obraz nienawiści do mnie? Może w jego sztuce wcale nie chodziło o mnie i błędnie ją odczytywałem? To chyba nie powinno mieć dla mnie w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Dlaczego więc miało tak ogromne? Odrzuciłem pospiesznie te myśli. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać Zaynowi w pracy. Musiałem więc tylko po raz ostatni zebrać się na odwagę. Tak jak to zrobił Zayn kilka dni wcześniej.

           - Wyjawienie na głos bliskim, że jestem bi, było trudne – zacząłem starając się na niego nie patrzeć. – Ale łatwiejsze niż przypuszczałem. To niczego nie przekreślało. Nadal miałem szanse na normalne życie, rodzinę i dzieci. To było tylko słowo, którym chciałem usprawiedliwić fakt, że zdarza mi się zerkać z zainteresowaniem na facetów. Byłem całkowicie bezpieczny, bo żaden mi się nie podobał.

           Zamilkłem na chwilę i zamoczyłem palce w farbach, których używał Zayn. Kciuk zanurzyłem w białej farbie, a palec wskazujący w czarnej.

           - Problemy zaczęły się, gdy jeden zaczął mi się cholernie podobać. Wystraszyłem się, bo to nie tak miało być. Miałem znaleźć dziewczynę, wziąć z nią ślub, spłodzić kilkoro dzieci. I co z tego,  że nadal byłbym bi? To cały czas miało być tylko słowo. Tymczasem jeden przypadkowy facet sprawił, że poczułem do siebie obrzydzenie. Moje plany dotyczące idealnego przyszłego życia legły w gruzach. Mogłem myśleć tylko o nim, o przyszłości z nim, o uszczęśliwianiu go, o wspólnym życiu i o nas starzejących się wspólnie I wtedy ja – otwarcie biseksualny – przeraziłem się i odrzuciłem te myśli i wyobrażenia. W obawie, że takie życie byłoby gorsze, nieczyste, że… że to nie byłoby prawdziwe życie. – Zetknąłem ze sobą palce i potarłem nimi o siebie. Kiedy ponownie je rozdzieliłem, po bieli i czerni nie było śladu. Wszystko spowiła szarość.

           - Zdecydowanie zbyt długo zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że moje wyobrażenie idealnego życia jest absurdalne i być może nigdy nie będzie mnie dotyczyć. Ale ludzie podobno powinni popełniać błędy – wzruszyłem ramionami.

           - Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – wyszeptał.

           - Ponieważ dopiero Louisowi udało się przemówić mi do rozumu. Uświadomił mi, że to, co myślę znaczy niewiele w porównaniu z tym, co czuję. I z tym, co czuje tamten chłopak. Oczywiście jeśli nadal czuje to samo, co kilka dni temu.

           Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że po raz pierwszy Zayn na mnie spojrzał. Tym razem to ja nie miałem odwagi odwzajemnić jego wzroku.

           - Myślisz, że byłbym w stanie się odkochać w przeciągu dwóch tygodni?

           - Nie wiem – ponownie wzruszyłem ramionami. – Jestem idiotą, który nie potrafił wprost określić, co do ciebie czuje. Prawdopodobnie poddałbym się już dawno, gdybym był tobą.

           - Nie jesteś idiotą – stanął tuż przy mnie. Spojrzałem w jego oczy i odetchnąłem. To tutaj znajdowała się moja ucieczka. – A ja nie jestem tobą.

           - Nie jesteś – zgodziłem się. Chciałem go dotknąć. Nie sądziłem, że można pragnąć czegoś tak bardzo.

           - Czy już wszystko sobie poukładałeś? – Jego głos był cichy i ciepły. Jakby od początku wiedział, że chodzi tylko o czas. Czas dla mnie. Bym zrozumiał wszystko i pogodził się z tym. Czy wszyscy muszą znać mnie lepiej niż ja sam?

           - Tak, zdecydowanie. – To było to. Cała moja cierpliwość. Przesunąłem brudnymi od farby palcami po jego szczęce. Ale żaden z nas nie zwrócił na to uwagi. I chwilę potem pocałowaliśmy się. Bez najmniejszych obaw. Bez żadnych więcej słów. Bez myśli o przyszłości. Louis często mówił – „Jest jak jest”. I to nam wtedy wystarczało.

 

           Louis oficjalnie stał się moim wrogiem. Nagle przestało mu się podobać, że Zayn się ze mną spotyka. Co było trochę problematyczne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Zaynowi bardzo się to podobało. Co ciekawe, Zayn, podobnie jak ja, nie bardzo przejął się odczuciami przyjaciela. I pewnie dzięki temu Louis tak szybko się poddał. Uwielbiał narzekać i wygłaszać swoje opinie na każdy temat. Tym bardziej, jeśli nie miał do tego prawa lub powodu. Wtedy stawał się jeszcze głośniejszy. Ale jeśli jest się ignorowanym? Lou odpuszczał. A to oznaczało tylko więcej spokoju dla Zayna i Nialla.

           Cóż, właściwie tego spokoju nie było za dużo. Ja nadal harowałem w bibliotece. A Zayn wypruwał sobie żyły i wylewał siódme poty malując i poprawiając obrazy do portfolio i na nową wystawę.

Był tym wszystkim cholernie podekscytowany. I przerażony. I przede wszystkim wykończony.

           - Warto, Ni, naprawdę – powtarzał – to wszystko jest tego warte.

           Zastanawiałem się czy bardziej starał się przekonać siebie czy mnie. Najczęściej te kilka zdań było wymówką, wytłumaczeniem. Używał go zawsze, kiedy zasnął na kanapie w moim salonie. A ja nawet nie miałem mu za złe tego, że zasypiał podczas większości naszych randek.

           Randki z Zaynem. To coś, co mógłbym robić bez przerwy. Tylko, że nie mogłem. On był zajęty w pracowni. Ja byłem zajęty w bibliotece. Obaj siedzieliśmy w szkole do późna. Często widzieliśmy się tylko w porze lunchu. Ale wieczory należały do nas.

           Razem wychodziliśmy ze szkoły. Szliśmy do mnie i jedliśmy obiad z moją rodziną. Sprzątaliśmy ze stołu. Reszta popołudnia i wieczoru mijała nam na byciu razem. Tylko nasza dwójka. Uczyliśmy się, oglądaliśmy filmy, rozmawialiśmy. Byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni na prawdziwe randki. Ale żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało. I tak Zayn zasypiał często w połowie zdania. Nie budziłem go wtedy. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko mojemu chłopakowi zostającemu na noc. W zasadzie bardzo go lubili. Zayn śmiał się, że bardziej niż jego rodzice. Nie bardzo mnie to śmieszyło.

Ale uwielbiałem kiedy u mnie spał. To oznaczało całą noc z ciepłym ciałem Zayna przyciśniętym do mojego. I wspólne poranki. Nawet jeśli Zayn był o poranku gorszy niż Louis w swojej szczytowej formie. To oznaczało też, że Zayn nie będzie pracował całą noc. A robił to, gdy wracał do domu. I tak był wystarczająco zmęczony.

Oczywiście zwracał mi uwagę, że ja też przesadzam z biblioteką. Ale ja nie zabierałem jej do domu. I w przeciwieństwie do Zayna miałem kolejnego pomocnika. W porównaniu do pierwszego był kiepski. I leniwy. I zbyt głośny. Ale sam się zgłosił. Kierowany wyrzutami sumienia. Spowodowanymi przez Zayna. Więc nie mogłem narzekać.

           Właśnie dlatego nie mogliśmy jechać we trójkę do Londynu. Wystawa Zayna odbywała się w piątek. Zayn musiał zjawić się już w czwartek. Miał pomóc w aranżacji. Zdecydować gdzie ma wisieć  który obraz. Okazuje się, że to dość istotne dla artystów. Zwykli ludzie,  jak Louis i ja, nie do końca to rozumieli. Mimo to, nie mogliśmy jechać z innego powodu. W środę przed moim wyjściem ze szkoły dostarczono książki. Te, które zamówiliśmy z Zaynem. Ponad trzysta tomów. Musieliśmy je wszystkie ponumerować, wprowadzić do komputera i odnaleźć dla nich miejsce. Mieliśmy dołączyć do Zayna w piątek po zajęciach. Ustaliliśmy to w czwartek podczas lunchu.

Zayn wstawał od naszego stolika. Musiał spakować resztę swoich obrazów. Zanim odszedł pochylił się nade mną.

           - Widzimy się jutro? – zapytał. Wiedziałem, że nie był pewny odpowiedzi Zupełnie jakbym mógł go tak po prostu porzucić – najcudowniejszego faceta na świecie.

           - Jasne, Zayn – uśmiechnąłem się – jak tylko skończymy zajęcia wsiadamy do pociągu. Myślę, że będziesz musiał się pogodzić z tym, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel i chłopak pojawią się w pogniecionych ubraniach – zaśmiałem się.

           - Mój chłopak – powtórzył. Reszta mojej wypowiedzi zupełnie go nie zainteresowała. – Dziękuję, wiesz, że…

           - Wiem – przerwałem mu. Nie musiał tego mówić. Wiedziałem, co ma na myśli. – Jutro się zobaczymy.

           - Chcę żeby to było teraz – wyszeptał ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

           Louis, który przyglądał się temu, prychnął. Nie przywykł jeszcze do naszej dwójki.

           - Ale jesteście ckliwi. Osobno jesteście normalni, ale wystarczy was połączyć i… Boże, niedobrze mi się robi na wasz widok.

           Zignorowaliśmy go. Jak zawsze.

           - Dasz sobie radę Zayn – pocałowałem go krótko. – Widzimy się za 20 godzin.

           - Wiem – przytulił mnie do siebie. Na moment straciłem oddech. Tak mocno trzymał mnie w swoich objęciach. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. I nigdy wcześniej nie całował mnie publicznie. A tego dnia nie mógł się ode mnie oderwać.

W końcu odszedł z krótkim: „Będę tęsknił”. Wpatrywałem się w jego plecy dopóki nie wyszedł na korytarz. Tymczasem Louis uśmiechał się do mnie delikatnie.

           - Przyznaj się, Horanek, kochasz go. – Jego ton był złośliwy, ale na twarzy gościło rozczulenie.

           - Zamknij się – warknąłem. Uszy poczerwieniały mi z żenowania. Nie mogłem przyznać tego przed Louisem. Nie zanim nie powiem o tym Zaynowi. To nie byłoby fair. I to stanowiło mój największy problem.

           Następnego dnia nie pojechaliśmy z Louisem do Londynu. Rano doszło do ataku. Siedziałem wtedy na biologii. Louis pisał test z angielskiego. Zayn wysiadał właśnie z metra.

Zamachowcy wysadzili cztery wagony i dwie stacje. Zginęły dokładnie 162 osoby. Wraz z nimi moja pierwsza miłość – Zayn Malik.


End file.
